Culpable!
by Gitan
Summary: Los gemelos pelean otra vez?kien es el kulpable?Tamachan fuiste tu?... no yo no! TOT..Twincest!...Octavo cap.!.. n.n!HikaxKao 4EVER!
1. Problemas

**Welvi!!!!**

**Gracias por todos los reviews del fic anterior!!!!!! ( Celoso Hika-chan)**

**Los amouuu relamente me hicieron llorar!!!**

**wenou aki les va mi 2da creacion!!!!!**

**Twincest por supuesto!!!!!!**

**Empezamos!!!! n-n**

**Capitulo uno.**

**Problemas.**

* * *

La luna yacía en lo alto. 

La noche estaba despejada y las estrellas brillaban hermosas en el firmamento.

Sin embargo, el rubio residente de una enorme mansión, no le presto la menor atención al cielo en aquel momento.

Una vez acostado, Tamaki solo podía mirar el techo de su habitación, aún preguntándose como nuevamente, llegó a estar en el medio de una situación en la cual básicamente, según él, no tenía culpa alguna...

-Qué voy a hacer si estos dos siguen así?.- Suspiraba. Intentando hacer memoria de lo ocurrido aquel día.

**Flash Back**

-Oigan muchachos tranquilos, solo fue una pregunta que yo...- El rey había abierto la boca y de la nada los gemelos ya estaban peleando.

-Así que ahora lo niegas verdad?!.- Decía enfadado Kaoru.

-No es eso, pero sabes que aquí no es buen lugar para discutir todo esto!.- Respondió Hikaru.

-No te conviene ningún lugar porque te avergüenza no es así?.- Afirmaba Kaoru, con los puños apretados.

-No me avergüenzo de nada!!!.-

-Entonces dime porque razón no puedes admitir lo que ocurrió ayer eh?. Di la verdad ! Te avergüenzas de mi Hikaru! No estas dispuesto a aceptar nada por vergüenza!!!-

-No es eso!..solo estoy un poco confundido nada más!!!!- Intentaba defenderse el mayor de los hermanos.

-Pues anoche estabas muy seguro de lo que hacías!.- Dijo sin más Kaoru.

-Qué estuvieron...?- No terminó de preguntar el rey.

-Y que hay de ti eh?, no te costo nada ofrecer un trío al primero que se te cruzo por delante!.- Contraatacó furioso Hikaru mientras señalaba al "king" del Host.

-Oigan!!! no me involucren en sus...OoOU

-Eso es un tema diferente, es más ayer ni siquiera te molestó, pero claro el único que puede quejarse eres tu y yo solo debo guardar silencio. No recuerdas cuando le propusiste algo parecido a Haruhi?.-

-HIKARU! QUE ES LO QUE!!!! ÒoÓ.-

-Eso no viene al caso!, además si no te hubiera agradado la idea me lo hubieras dicho!.-

-Y yo creí que me conocías, lo que te haga feliz para mi también lo es, aunque **no me guste** **tu decisión**- Recalcó en lo último.- Pero veo que solo he actuado como un estúpido, al único que le interesa nuestra relación es a mi!!!.-

Hikaru quedó mudo, jamás habría pensado eso de su hermano.

Sabía que Kaoru era muy dulce y totalmente generoso con él. Pero, al punto de arruinar su propia felicidad por su culpa era...

-No tienes nada que decir?. Pues bien, no me hables hasta que tengas claros tus sentimientos.-

Hikaru no respondió.

Pero, debía reaccionar rápidamente, tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo, su intento de aprovechar la oportunidad... fue un desastre.

-Qué no te hable?, y que esperas que haga...evitarte todo el día baka?.-

-No te preocupes por eso!!!!, ya no me verás más!!!

-Que?.-

-Me voy a casa del señor!.- Gritó dando por terminada la discusión, para luego tomar al "king" del brazo y salir del club junto con él.

----o---------------------------o----------------------o----------------------------

Los pensamientos del rey del club fueron interrumpidos, al oir como aguien golpeaba timidamente la puerta.

-Adelante!.- Dijo mientras encendía la lampara que estaba en la comoda junto a su cama.

Se sentó sobre el colchón y al instante la perilla de la puerta giró.

-Kaoru!, que sucede?.- Preguntó preocupado el rey, al ver la silueta del chiquillo pelirrojo en el umbral de la puerta.

El menor de los gemelos, había cumplido su palabra.

Al principio, Tamaki estaba un tanto confundido, no obstante nunca le negaría hospedaje a ninguno de sus queridos amigos. Menos después de una pelea de ese tipo.

Los hermanos no deben pelear, pensaba siempre el rey. Así que estaba decidido a ejercer de mediador entre los gemelos al día siguiente.

Kaoru titubeó un instante.

-No te agradó tu habitación?.- Preguntaba extrañado el rey.

-Es ...que..yo...siempre he dormido con Hikaru señor...- Dijo tratando de hacer entender al rubio su situación.

-Te dio frio?

-Le temes a la oscuridad?. Si quieres dormir con a luz encendida esta bien. O es que quizá tienes hambre. Le diré a alguna de las doncellas que...

Pero era con Tamaki Suou con quien hablaba. No se podía esperar mucho de él...¬¬U

-No señor no es eso.- Decia ya molesto ante lo pocas luces que podía ser su "lord" algunas veces...o más bien era así gran parte del tiempo...¬¬UUU

-Señor.- Decía con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Puedodormirconustedestanoche?.- Soltó rápidamente.

-Ah? O.O?...- Procesando...- Ah!..O.O...- Procesado! ...- Claro que puedes Kaoru! n-n, Ahora recuerdo que nunca antes habias dormido solo ne?...siempre duermen tu y Hikaru en la misma cama.

-"Que genio ¬¬U... su brillantes es única señor".- Sin embargo, a modo de agradecimiento Kaoru prefirió mantener sus pensamientos en secreto.

-Gracias señor.- Dijo en un leve tono de voz,

-No hay problema.- Le ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas, mientras hacía a un lado las cobijas.- "Pobre Kaoru de seguro esta arrepentido de lo que hizo y debe extrañar mucho a Hikaru. Estos dos...no deberían pelear nunca..."

Kaoru se acomodó junto a Tamaki. Y luego para sorpresa del rubio lo abrazó. Pero, al instante el menor de los dos lo miró a la cara buscando un gesto de aprobación por parte del rey.

El "king" solo sonrió.

-"De seguro siempre hace lo mismo con Hikaru, en verdad debe extrañarlo mucho..."

Y como buen padre devolvió el abrazó al menor de sus hijos más revoltosos.

Ambos habían caído en un sueño profundo.

Ya debía ser de madrugada. Cuando unos extraños ruidos hicieron que el "king " despertara y abriera los ojos lentamente.

-Que no me importa!!! Dejeme en paz el me recibira de todas maneras!!!!.-Se oía en el pasillo.

De pronto los gritos empiezan a oirse cada vez más cerca y es ahí cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre violentamente.

-SEEEE...!!!...ÑOR...O.o

-Que sucede?.- Decía medio dormido Kaoru quien acababa de despertar.

-AH! O.O HIKARU PUEDO EXPLICAR LO QUE...!!!

Hikaru se quedo de piedra ante la escenita que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tamaki, el "king", el siempre buen padre y rubio aparentemente "ingenuo" estaba ahora en la misma cama que su hermano ambos muy juntos y abrazados en medio de la oscuridad!!!...

La sangre le hirvió y sus dientes empezaron a castañear de pura rabia.

Un rostro diabólico no tardó en aparecer en el mayor de los Hitachiin.

-TA...MA...KI...PAGARAS POR ESTO!!!!!!.-

-GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! MAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.-

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Como se incio la pelea de los gemelos?**

**Que ocurrio el dia anterior?**

**Saldra Tama-chan con vida? XD**

**wiijijijijijiji...!!!!! ya veremos...**

**AH! SI ACTUALIZARE LO MAS RAPIDO KE PUEDA! n-n**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer...n-n**

**Se cuidan mucho!**

**Besus!**

**-Gitan-**


	2. Angelito

Nya!

**welvi!**

**perdonen la tardanza! n-n es ke le fui infiel a mis niños..TOT...hika-chan kao-chan lo siento me puse a ver death note y no pareee...TOT les fui infiel durante horas!!! (pero vaya k lo disfrute..XD)**

**perdonenme mis niños!!!**

**No! no te perdonamos...¬¬**

**Ah...ke sentidos...wenou al final hikaru muere y se violan a kaoru...¬¬**

**-si si te perdonamos!!!!! O.O!!!!**

**-Asi me gusta niños portense bien y yo haré lo mismo...**

**je je...n-n**

**Empezamos!!!!**

**Capitulo dos**

**Angelito ¬¬UUU**

* * *

_Hikaru se quedo de piedra ante la escenita que tenía frente a sus ojos. Tamaki, el "king", el siempre buen padre y rubio aparentemente "ingenuo" estaba ahora en la misma cama que su hermano ambos muy juntos y abrazados en medio de la oscuridad!!!..._

_La sangre le hirvió y sus dientes empezaron a castañear de pura rabia._

_Un rostro diabólico no tardó en aparecer en el mayor de los Hitachiin._

_-TA...MA...KI...PAGARAS POR ESTO!!!!!!.-_

_-GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! MAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!.-_

Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás Hikaru tomó la distancia suficiente para luego lanzarse hecho una bestia sobre "su señor", quien , en su desesperación, no tuvo tiempo de escapar.

-Aaaaaagh!!!! ...Hikaru!!...one...gaii...TOT

-Hikaru! sueltalo!.- Pedía Kaoru desde un costado de la cama, pues al brincar su hermano sobre el colchón, el menor de los tres cayó de un saltito directo al piso.

-QUE CREE QUE HACÍA CON MI HERMANO!!!!.- Gritaba furioso al tiempo que apretaba el cuello de Tamaki en un intento por sacarle la dichosa "confesión".

-Solo...solo dormíamos!!! TOT .- Lloraba asustado el "king".

-DORMIR!!!? Ja! A mi no me venga con esas...!!!!! Con que derecho abraza a Kaoru mientras están en la misma cama como si fueran...COMO SI FUERAN O.O!... UN PAR DE AMANTES!!!!.- Agregó exaltado ante su última deducción.

-NO!!!TOT...Solo fue...aaaaaaagh...un... acto... de... cariño inocente!!!!.- Chillaba.- Nada más!!! Creeme!!!! TOT

-ACTO INOCENTE!!!!!!!.- Ahora si que el rey lo hizo enojar ¬¬.- QUE!!!... CREE QUE SOY IDIOTA?!!!.- Decía ahora golpeándolo con un abanico gigantesco, como los que usaba Renge-chan a la hora de entrenar personalidades.

-AUXILIO!!! AYYYYYYYY OKASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! HARUHI!!!! QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!! ...-"Como paso esto?!!! Hace dos días estaba todo bien..TOT"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! TOT

**Hace dos días atrás...**

El Host estaba abierto.

Todo iba aparentemente normal, claro normal por supuesto para las clientas y los miembros del club ya que para ellos, lo que hacían, era lo común.

El rey como siempre encantando a las señoritas, los gemelos fastidiando al rey, Haruhi evitando a los hermanos a la vez que atendía a las clientas, mientras era vigilada por la atenta mirada de Kyouya-sempai y junto a él, nuestro pequeño Honey aferrado a su fiel guardián Mori-sempai.

El animo de los gemelos estaba al máximo en aquella ocasión, al parecer habían bebido la suficiente cafeína como para tomarle el pelo a su señor durante todo el día.

Inclusive y para colmo de males se enteraron de una curiosa celebración, fecha que les agradó mucho, pues iba perfecto con los intereses de los gemelos...

El día de los inocentes!...o mas bien para ellos en resumidas cuentas era el día de los hermanos Hitachiin!!!!, como les gustaba cantar a coro.

Y que mejor forma de practicar su nuevo día festivo que gastándole las primeras bromas del día, la tarde y la noche al rey llorón que tanto querian...fastidiar...n-n

Fue fácil empezar con bromas sencillas, Tamaki siempre fue el blanco perfecto para sus experimentos. Entre ellos cosas sencillas como:

-AAAAAAH SEÑOR NEKOSAWA-SEMPAI VOLVIO PARA HECHARLE UNA MALDICIÓN!!!!!.-

Y en cosa de segundos el rey desaparecía gritando del lugar.

-AJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ!!!!...SE LO CREYO..XD.-

Luego a su regreso, prefirieron esperarlo con algo más tradicional.

-HIKARU! KAORU! PAR DE...PAF!.-

El siempre buen cubo de agua sobre la puerta semi-abierta.

-AJAJAJAJJAJA!!!! MIRA COMO QUEDO...XD.- Se burlaban al unisono.

Por supuesto Tamaki, no era el único a quien le hacian travesuras.

El inalcanzable pastel que le hicieron perseguir a Honey durante un largo tiempo.(El plato estaba amarrado a un cordel.) los hizo divertirse un buen rato, sin embargo el más pequeño al ver que por más que corría el delicioso pastel no era alcanzado por sus manitas. Se hechó a llorar y con la aparición de Mori-sempai tras los gemelos decidieron que sería una excelente idea buscar otra diversión.

La luz con sensor para nekosawa-sempai los hacía reir a escondidas al ver como el muchacho de la magia negra. No se movía ni un milímetro por miedo a que la luz lo alcanzara cuando movía apenas un pie. Una vez y se aburrieron de este espectáculo, el cual fue detenido por Haruhi. Los hermanos no dudaron en dejar colgado sobre la luz que actúa al movimiento un papelito que tenía escrito:

"Esta broma fue elaborada y planeada por el rey más perfecto de todas las épocas...aaaah! que haría el mundo sin mi??? Jajajaj como Dios pudo haber hecho algo tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera?..."

Por lo que al rato ni siquiera se movieron de sus asientos en el Host. Únicamente esperando a que Nekosawa-sempai entrara a vengarse del rey.

-TU RECIBIRAS MI MALDICIÓN!

-Eh? O.O!!!!...NOOOO!! TOT...HARUHIIII!!! AYUDAAA!!!! OKASAAAAAAAN!!!!!!

-Debería pensar mejor sus bromas Tamaki-sempai...¬¬- Respondió sin más la niña.

-PERO SI NO HICE NADA!!!!!!!!! TOT

Así es, hace dos días atrás Tamaki tampoco era culpable de nada y ahora se encontraba en igual situación, pero al parecer sus cálculos salieron mal. Ese día los gemelos estaban más unidos que nunca. Que pudo haber sido lo que????

-AH O.O!!!! Ayer!!!!.- Entre lo que había alcanzado a escapar de Hikaru( se escondio debajo de la cama...n-nU) Al instante tomó su telefono celular y marco el número para emergencias.

-Hola! Hola!!!?

-Mmmmm...¬¬.- Se escuchó por el otro lado.

-Kyouya tienes que venir a ayudarme!!!!!!!!!.-

( el número de emergencias de Tamaki era el teléfono movil de Kyouya... n-nU)

-Ta...maki, sabes que hora es...- Decía en un tono sombrio.

Más el rubio no le prestó atención.

-Tienes que ayudarme ¡!! Los gemelos se pelearon y no se por qué!!! Hikaru quiere matarme!!!! Y tengo la culpa siempre!!!! TOT

-Salga de ahí!!!!.- Gritaba el mayor de los gemelos.

-Hikaru déjalo en paz!!!.-

-AAAH!!!! O SALE O LO...

-KYOUYAAAAAAA!!!

Kyouya mantuvo el aparato sobre su mano un instante. La cara de fastidio en ese momento no se la ganaba nadie. Así que opto por lo que sería lo más sano...

-KYOUYAAA VEN RAPIDO QUE ME...

-CLICK!

-O.O!..me...ME COLGÓ!!!!!!

Como era frecuente el "rey oscuro" se quedó hasta muy tarde trabajando y solo hace un par de horas que pudo irse a la cama. No iba a aguantar a ese tarado por nada en el mundo mucho menos a esa hora de la mañana.

-No! ni siquiera aunque realmente me agrade...¬¬.- Pensaba para si mismo.

"-Tienes que ayudarme ¡!! Los gemelos se pelearon y no se por qué!!! ".- Resonaba ahora en su mente.

-Vaya que es molesto este tipo, incluso cuando no está...¬¬.-

"- Y tengo la culpa siempre!!!! ".-

-La culpa...siempre.- Dijo ya medio dormido Kyouya. Sin embargo el sueño desapareció en un instante, al recordar ciertos "detalles" anteriores a la pelea de los gemelos.- Quizás fue!...ah bueno, ya veremos luego.- Exhaló un bostezo.- Perdona Tamaki, la culpa creo, fue mia...- Y sin ningún cargo de conciencia o compasión alguna por su querido amigo Kyouya durmió las últimas horas como un angelito.

* * *

CONTINUARA... 

**Nyaaaa angelito...¬¬U...METEPATA NU MAS...kizas k hiciste ahura...mi pobre rey komo sufre..¬¬**

**WENOU ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADOP!**

**AKTUALIZARE LO MAS PRONTO KE PUEDA...n-n**

**Ahura a responder sus reviews!!! n-n**

**¿?? : Nyay! ke wenou k le haya gustado este nuevo fic!!!! ..nyay asi komo aporte..estem yio si le respondi en el fic anterior..en el kap 9...perou tuve un problem kon su nombre y wenou ta todo eskritou ahi en el otro fic...en seriop! pa k revise..y nu me odie!!! n-nUUU esop esop...kreo k kon eso yia podria kedar un poko mas tranki kon la konciencia limpia...no komo otros...¬¬U..wenou ojala y le guste este..realmente eso espero...n-nU...gracias por su hermoso review!! ke jue el 1eroop!!! shiiiiii!!! ssalu2 pa uteh!!! cuidece muchiop!!! n-n ( y nu sea tan mala kontama-chan..al final es lindo igual...torpe perou lendo..XD)**

**Kati : je je.aki ta su siguiente kapi ninnia!!! ojala y le guste...tama-chan sufreeee.TOT...perou komo adoro hacerl llorar..XD..se ve mas lindop!!! wenup wenup esperando ke le haya gustadop! continuo lo mas pronto k pueda!!! n-n grax por su review!!! besus!! bay ba!!! n-n**

**pilikita-sakura**: **je je je un hospital entero va a necesitar mi pobre niño..XDjuajuajua sus reviews me hace reir mucho!!! uste es muy simpatika!!! n-n aaaaaaah graxias por desearme suerte..TOT...se le agradece muxiouuu!!! ojala y le guste este kapi!!! nyaaaaa hartos besususususus para uteh! cuidece y comace sus verduras!!! bay ba!!! n-n**

**shi no hime**: **sip sip hare lo k pueda kon esa pareja ninnia!!! seeeh intento trabajar rapiditou...( pa ke nu me peguen..¬¬)nyajaj nooo...yio adoro hacer estas kosas..XD..wenou ojala le haya gustado!!! muxisimaaaas gracias por su review!!! n-n cuidece muxio!! aiositou!!! n-n**

**Ishida Rio**: **Je je es un don innato el de tama-chan de meterse en lios..XD y los gemelos wenou seeeh a mi tampoko me gusta k peleen perou asi todo se pne mucho mas loko kuando lo hacen..XD..aaaaaaaay ojala le guste este kapi!!! muxias graxiaaaas por su review...n-n se agradece en verdad!!!! grax!!! cuidece muxiop! bay ba!!!!**

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin** : **Je je...fanatika...n//n? ojala nu se le kiten las ganas kon este kapi..XD...espero k le haya gustado! perdone si me tarde un pokitop!!! TOT wiiiii grax por komentar el anterior!!! n-n le gustop aaah ke wenouuu!!!! y wenou aki ta aktualizado para uteh!yyym nya me gusta su nombre !!!! OoO ke yia se lo dije? wenou nimporta..XD... ninnia se cuida mucho ne?...ke ste muy bien! muchia suerte! aiositou!!! n-n**

**Ru : Nyuuuu a uteh nu la habia visto por aki..O.O bienvenida sea pues!!!! n-n aaah...jeje tantos halagos kreo k me hacen morir...pero d verguenza..n///n...nyam k wenou ke le hayia gustado celoso hika-chan! fue lo 1ero k he publikado en toda mi vida...¬¬UU...perou al parecer salio bien..n-nU...fan de los gemelitos!!! seeeh la entiendo perfectamente..TOT.a ke son los mas kawaii ke hay? TOT...nyaaa nu kreo k haga sufrir a kaochan en este kap...me da pena..T-T... nyaa grax por sus buenos deseos para yiop! ojala le guste este capi!...grax por su review!!! cuidece muchiop!!! k ste bn..!!bay ba!!! n-n**

**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi** : **Gitan-chan...¬///¬ eso jue tan kawaii ke me dio verguenza...wenop!!! n-n Romiko-chan me rekupero rapidamente de esop!!! n-n si es feliz kon mis fics eso me basta y me sobra! TamaxKao KaoxHika si lo se es un tanto mucho irresistible la idea...n-n **

**Y Nu se preokupe ke yio la espero aki sentadita con su fic...seeeeh la entiendo las pruebas mias tmbn se me vienen encima...pero soy un tantito egoista o... irresponsable ¬¬U al preferir eskribir el fic k estudiar...XD ...**

**Nyuuuuuuuy el summary suyio se me hace re te bien interesante...ni un dato mas? O.o? ni una pistita? TOT...respuesta telepatika..NO! ¬¬...aaay wenou...TOT...nyayjajajaja esperare paciente ntons!! muchia suerte desde yia para kuando lo publikeeeeeeeee!!!! espero ser la primera en dejarle un review!!!! n-n wenop cuidece muchio muchio!!! espero leerla pronto pronto Romi-chan!!! besususus bay ba!!!! n-n**

**Cho :3 : Hoi hoi! nyuuuuuke wenou k le haya gustado esta nueva creacion!!!!n-n realmente me alegra el dia saberlo!!!!! aaaaaah seeeh tama-chan sufre y re sufre perou asi lo kerou mas!!! nyay perdone pero tendra k esperar hasta el siguiente kapi para saber porke se pelearon...wenou al menos ya tenemos al responsable de esto...¬¬ ...aaaaaaaaaay ojala le guste este kapi!!!!!! muchisisisisimas gracias por su review!!!!! n-n en verdad se aprecia muchio muchiop!!! sisisisi!!! wenop me dejo de molestar! se kuida muchio!! k ste muy bieeeen! besus! bay ba!!!!!! n-n  
**

**AAAAAH Y ESO KOM DICE PORKY ES TODO AMIGOS...**

**WENOU YIA NU ES TODO PERO SE ENTIENDE EL KONCEPTO...¬¬U**

**KE NO SE ENTIENDE?**

**KE SOY KE?...**

**VALE...TOT MEJOR ME KAYO...T-T**

**WENOP IGUAL LOS KEROU A TODOS!**

**SE CUIDAN!!!!**

**NUS TAMOS LEYENDO!!!**

**BAY BA!!!! (es bye bye...¬¬...ke no!!!...es bay ba..¬¬)**

**VALE...¬¬..AIOSITOU!!!!!!!! n-n**

**-GITAN-**

****

* * *


	3. Sospechas

**NYAJAJAJJAJAJAJAA!!!!!! TENGO EL PODER NUEVAMENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! **

**AHURA SI YIA LO PUDE SUBIR!!!**

**TODO GRACIAS A KORORO-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LA ADOROUUU GRACIAAAS!!!!!!**

**SE LO DEDIKO A UTEH ESTE FIC ENTEROUUU!!!!!!**

**Y MUCHIAS GRACIAS ****NEKOZUMI HITACHIIN! KE TUVO K AGUANTAR ESA INDECENCIA DEBAJO DEL KAP.2!!! PERDONE PEROU ESTABA K REVENTABA POR PONERLO ASI K NO ME KEDO D OTRA..WENOU AKI TA DIGNO AHURA ..n-n**

**CAPITULO TRES.**

**SOSPECHA.**

**

* * *

**

El día de ayer...

Las clases habían finalizado y ya era hora de que los diferentes clubs del inmenso instituto comenzaran a ponerse en marcha.

Kyouya ,como de costumbre, era siempre el primero en llegar a la tercera sala de música, sin embargo, algo lo mantuvo ensimismado durante un buen tiempo antes de ponerse a trabajar en su computadora.

----------------------------------o---------------------o-------------------------------

-Kyouya-sama buenos días!- Saludaba feliz la administradora del Host.

-Buenos días Renge-chan.- Respondió inmediatamente, tenía que terminar un par de asuntos así que debía partir pronto.

Sin embargo, ella solo sonrió y se quedo obstruyéndole el paso durante unos segundos.

Al notar que no se movería de ahí hasta que soltara la dichosa pregunta. Suspiró y dijo:

-Dime, se te ofrece algo Renge-chan?.- Enseñando su mejor sonrisa de "estoy ocupado, pero si respondes pronto no me enfadaré" n-n

-Hai!!!!, le tengo un regalo Kyouya-sama!.-

-Un regalo?.- Repitió extrañado, pensaba que le pediría algo relacionado con el Host.

-Si! n-n Le había comprado esto en uno de mis viajes, pero había olvidado entregárselo!. Por favor acéptelo!.

-Ah, gracias.- Recibió el paquete el cual denotaba claramente su contenido. Una botella.

-Y asegúrese de tomárselo cuando yo este cerca!.- Dijo sin darle tiempo de preguntar nada.

Pero, por alguna razón ante el último comentario la sonrisa de Renge se ensanchó mucho más.

-Qué es...-

-No se preocupe Kyouya-sama, no es licor ni nada prohibido!. Pero deberá esperarme en el Host para que brindemos juntos!!!!.-

-Renge-chan...-

-Si? n-n

-Por qué estás tan contenta? ¬¬.- Esto ya se estaba poniendo demasiado sospechoso para el chico de anteojos.

-Ah!!! O.O...AJAJJAJAJ...Recordé que tengo algo que hacer por ahí!!!, ya me voy!. Nos vemos!!! Y no olvide lo que me prometió!!!!.-

-Yo no prometí nad...-

Muy tarde. Como siempre, Renge en un instante había desaparecido misteriosamente.

--------o---------------------o---------------------------o-----------------------o------------

No había terminado de escribir en su computadora puesto que no podía concentrarse, ya que su atención estaba desviada totalmente.

-Qué podrá ser...?.-

Sus ojos estaban centrados en la botella.

Un diseño con muchos colores brillantes y unos cuantos símbolos, parecía traído de la India o algo así, le decían sus conocimientos, aunque a decir verdad no pudo adivinar de donde provenía.

Colocó un vaso cerca de la botella.

Abrió la tapa. Sintió el aroma de aquel curioso líquido. Bastante dulce, mas no se atrevió a probarlo.

Volvió a observarla durante unos momentos. Recordó el rostro iluminado de la chiquilla que se la había regalado.

- Definitivamente no voy a tomarme eso...¬¬, esta demasiado extraño. Y la sonrisa que tenía es la prueba de que no es nada bueno...¬¬.

Las puertas se abrieron y Kyouya volvió a sus quehaceres como si nada ocurriese.

-Ah! Kyouya! Por qué no me esperaste esta vez?.- Preguntaba algo resentido el rubio una vez entró al salón.

-El señor se la ha pasado llorando todo el camino!.- Comentaban burlones los gemelos, que venían junto con el rey.

-Ustedes dos guarden silencio!. Soy su rey ! Ténganme algo de respeto!.- Se quejó el rubio.

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru se quedaron en silencio. Se observaron por un momento y luego...

Estallaron en risa...

-AJJAJAJAJJAJ...Has oído?!!! XD...- Decía Kaoru

-AJAJAJAJAJ... quiere respeto!...XD.- Contestaba Hikaru

-O.OU!!!...No me tienen ninguna consideración TOT!!!!..- Lloraba el king al ver como sus hijos no lo tenían en cuenta al momento de si quiera intentar tomar las riendas alguna vez.

-Perdone señor!.- Decía Kaoru quien aún no podía parar de reír.

-Es que nos tomó por sorpresa!.- Completó Hikaru tratando de aguantar la risa al igual que su hermano.

-Okasaaaan dile algo a tus hijos!!! TOT.- Fue a chillarle.

-Cuando hay problemas son mis hijos no?.- Respondió sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-AH!!! O.OU...

-Guau! Eso debió doler!!! XD.- Reían los otros dos a coro..- Okasan se revela ante otousan!!! Ajajjajjaj!!!...XD

-Okasaaa porque me odias!!!! TOT.-

-No te odio, pero no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando trabajo y lo sabes Tamaki.-

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.- T-T.

Kyouya lo observó durante un instante. "Bien suficiente tortura por hoy...¬¬"

-Hikaru, Kaoru.- Llamó tranquilamente.- Si siguen molestando a Tamaki me veré en la obligación de entregarles las tareas que le corresponden a Haruhi.-

Los gemelos detuvieron su risa de inmediato.

-Pero, eso no es justo!.- Se quejaron al unísono.

-Les recuerdo que el día de ayer, ustedes dos la empaparon para quien sabe que...hoy esta en cama, por su culpa. Sería lo más apropiado que tomaran su lugar.- Agregó con una mirada fría.

-Ah! je je...lo habiamos olvidado.- Dijo Kaoru.

-No seas tan duro con nosotros Kyouya-sempai.- Intentaba sonreír Hikaru.

-Ustedes diablillos, empaparon a mi pobre hija en su día de bromas de ayer!!!

- Día de los hermanos Hitachiin.- Corrigieron.

-Ah! o.o..si eso!...ejem... Malvados!- Prosiguió el rey.- Una vez que mojaron su ropa querían obligarla a ponerse lo único que "había".

-El traje de baño que le escogieron la última vez.- Terminó de decir Kyouya.

-Así es!!!.- Decía mucho más confiado el king.

-Pero al final...- Hikaru miró a su hermano.

-Haruhi se llevó puesto el vestido que el señor le prestó.- Finalizó Kaoru.

En ese momento comenzaron a recordar el enorme vestido, lleno de muchas cintas y colores, casi como el de una muñeca, elegido con mucho cuidado por el señor para su pequeña hija.

Haruhi no tardó un segundo en escoger ante las dos opciones y de mala gana tomo lo que le ofrecía el chico de ojos azules, ante la expectante mirada de los hermanos.

Derrotados en su idea principal, pero se conformaron, ya que de todas formas al final verían algo divertido.

-Ah se veía tan linda!!!.- Mencionó el rey mientras hacía uno que otro teatro mental en su cabeza.

El muchacho de lentes lo observó un momento con una enorme gota. "No hay caso con este...U.U"

-En fin.- Dijo sin seguir prestándole atención a su amigo, quien aún seguía en el "maravilloso mundo de Tamaki-sama".- Curiosamente, no quedaba ningún uniforme de repuesto.- Recordó Kyouya.- Y más tarde los encontré bajo uno de los sillones. – Agregó enviando una mirada acusadora sobre los hermanos.

-Ah no! Esos no fuimos nosotros.- Dijo Hikaru cruzado de brazos.

-Ni siquiera sabíamos donde los guardaban.- Justificó Kaoru.

-Mmmmm...Es verdad, ahora que lo mencionan, los únicos que sabíamos su ubicación...-Se quedó en silencio, luego colocó una mano sobre su frente y dejo escapar un suspiro.-...Tamaki...¬¬U -

-Ah! O.o!!!..ajajaj oye Kyouya! Que hermoso día no? n-nUUU!- Buscando algo con que cambiar el tema sin éxito.

-Increible, el señor es mucho más pervertido que nosotros dos.- Exclamó sonriendo maliciosamente Hikaru.

-No soy...!!!- Trató de defenderse.

-Si es...!!!- Respondían los gemelos riendo

-Aaaaaah!! Por qué me tratan así?. TOT.- Se hechó a llorar sobre la mesa esta vez. Aunque el llanto no duró demasiado...

-TOT..Buaaa yo que los eduqué tan bien y mira como me pagan...pobre de...eh?.- La botella atrajo su atención.-

-Kyouya que es esto?.- Preguntó apuntándola.

-Eso es...-

Tamaki ya la había destapado. Y el aroma se expandió por el lugar.

-Ah huele muy bien!. No te molesta que tome un poco cierto? n-n

-No, pero...-

Ni siquiera alcanzó a responder.

El vaso ya estaba lleno y Tamaki listo para tomárselo.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder degustar el curioso líquido Hikaru se lo arrebato de las manos.

-Ah! oye! Devuélvemelo!.-

-No, somos sus hijos y como buen padre...-

-Debe ofrecernos a nosotros primero.- Terminó Kaoru quien ya se servía el propio.

Ambos hermanos cruzaron sus brazos con los vasos en la mano.

-Salud!.- Dijeron antes de beberselo.

-Kyouya!!! TOT Esos dos...-

- Déjalos Tamaki.- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pero yo quería.-

-No.-

-Por qué no?.-

-Porque yo lo digo.-

-Pero por qué...TOT...-

-Porque es una orden..¬¬..- Sentenció finalmente.

-O.OU Ha..hai...-

"Me pregunto que clase de efecto producirá en estos dos...¬¬U, bien tengo todo el día para averiguarlo...n-n"

-Hika-chan Kao-chan!!! Que están bebiendo?.- Aparecía de la nada Honey-sempai quien había llegado rápidamente al sentir que un dulce aroma salía de Host.

-Nada.- Dijo Hikaru aún terminando de beber su vaso.-

-Aquí tienes Honey-sempai.- Decía más amable Kaoru dándole de su vaso.

-Gracias Kao-chan!!!.- Sonrió feliz, tomando de un solo sorbo todo el contenido.- AH! sabe delicioso!!! n-n- Comentó mirando a Hikaru esta vez.

-n-n

-¬¬

-n----------------n

-¬¬U

-Hikaru...- Sonrió Kaoru.

-Esta bien...¬¬.- Se rindió finalmente entregándole su vaso al más bajito.

-Gracias Hika-chan!!!. Esto está realmente delicioso!!!.- Y al igual que lo hizo con el "jugo" del otro gemelo lo bebió todo de una vez.

De pronto ambos hermanos y el que daba la impresión de ser "el más joven" se quedaron quietos. Un extraño viento recorrió el salón. Los tres miraban al suelo y luego de unos momentos levantaron la mirada acompañados por una inmensa sonrisa depravada en sus rostros.

-Oigan que les pasa...O.OU?!!!.- Preguntó asustado el king.

Honey no dijo palabra alguna, de pronto tenía muchas ganas de buscar a su guardián para quien sabe que...

El cual no tardo en aparecer tras de él.

-Taka-chan...-Sonrió extrañamente.

Mori-sempai se detuvo de inmediato, algo no andaba bien.

-Ven...a jugar conmigo.- Dijo aumentando esa sonrisita rara.

Instintivamente Mori retrocedió, interrogando con la mirada a quien "siempre tenía la culpa".

-NO NO!!! O.O! YO NO!!!.- Se defendía el rubio moviendo frenéticamente sus manos frente a su rostro.

-Taka-chan...no tengas miedo.-

Ahora si que Honey daba miedo...O.OUUU

Entre tanto Hikaru y Kaoru se observaban de arriba hacía abajo, de una forma bastante poco usual, más bien pervertida.

De la nada, ahora tenían muchas ganas de hacer sus escenitas incestuosas. Y si las clientas no se daban prisa empezarían con o sin ellas...

-Kyouya? O.O!...-

-A mi no me preguntes..."Renge-chan así que eso pretendías hacer...¬¬"-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

AHURA SIP..!!! n-n

RESPONDERE SUS REVIEWS ..LO JURO TOT...!!!!!

NO SE ENUJEEEEN!

SUS REVIEWS LOS ADORO!!

ME APOYAN MUCHO...TOT

PEROU MAMA DICE K A DORMIR..¬¬U...Y A MAMA NADIE LE KONTRADICE..O.OUUU...

LOS KIEROUU A TODOS!!! n-n

MUCHOS BESOS!!!!

-GITAN-


	4. Efectos

**Nya! al fin tener tiempo para esto siii!!!**

**Diskulpen la tardanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!**

**Es ke ****akabo de pasar las pruebas!!! n-n**

**(momento..oye! llevas solo 2...¬¬)**

**Si perou solo faltan 5...n-n**

**(5 es mas ke 2...¬¬)**

**En serio ? O.O?**

**(Seh...¬¬)**

**...O.OU**

**(Y dices ke la prueba de matematikas ya la hiciste?...¬¬U)**

**Hai..o.oU**

**( Ay Dios..¬¬U)**

**wenou..TOT...Espero y les guste este kapitulo..TOT..segura de ke..?**

**( ke si 5 es mas ke 2...¬¬U)**

**Empezamos! TOT**

**

* * *

****Capitulo cuatro**

**Efectos.**

* * *

Uno de los primeros efectos de la poción magica de Renge-chan...

-Taaaaaaaaakashi! No te escapes!- Decía Honey-sempai mientras perseguía a Mori por toda la habitación.

- Solo quiero jugar contigo! El señor conejo y yo no te haremos nada!!!.- Agregó con una sonrisa sádica para luego lanzarse sobre el mas alto, quien por su parte aun seguía esquivando al pequeño rubio. Ya que, instintivamente sabia que **ese** no era el Honey de siempre. Se lo habían cambiado, o alguien le hizo algo, pero ya luego buscaría alguna explicación para ello. Y tenia claro por quien iría primero.

-Ah!..Tamaki…¬¬.-

Mientras que, no muy lejos de ahí…

-Que pasa! Por que Honey-sempai actúa tan raro!?.- Preguntaba el atolondrado rey, quien como siempre buscaba todas las respuestas del mundo en Kyouya.

-No lo sé Tamaki.- Contesto sin mas preámbulos, para luego bajar la vista a su libreta y anotar todos los efectos que causaba ese extraño liquido. "Esto se ve muy interesante, no obstante Renge-chan pagara por este intento de pervertirme…¬¬"

-No lo sabes! Entonces que vamos a hacer!.- Rezongaba el ingenuo "king" quien aun no comprendía la relación entre el jugo y la actitud de sus compañeros.

En cambio, en la otra esquina de la sala de música...

-Hikaru... No podemos aun, las clientas no han llegado todavía.- Decía a duras penas el menor de los Hitachiin, quien entre avergonzado y excitado rogaba por un poco de aire, ya que Hikaru lo tenia arrinconado debajo de si mismo en uno de los sillones del salón.

-Y que?..-Sonrió.- Ellas se lo pierden.- Le susurro al oído.- Además es mejor así, porque sabes Kaoru…. no me gusta compartirte con nadie.-

Al instante Kaoru sonrió de la misma forma lujuriosa que Hikaru, y paso sus brazos por el cuello de su hermano. Sus bocas se iban acercando lentamente y ya casi podían degustar la esencia del otro, sin embargo su momento no pudo durar para siempre.Ya que el king se trasladó de inmediato a donde estaban los gemelos. A jugar su rol de padre.

-Oigan! Ustedes dos! Hikaru! Kaoru! Contrólense!.- Saltó Tamaki agarrando de la ropa a Hikaru y quitándolo de encima de Kaoru.

-Ah! Como interrumpe en el mejor momento!.- Se quejaba el mayor de los pelirrojos.

-Hikaru las clientas no han llegado y tu ya estas arrinconando a Kaoru!.- Chilló el rubio

-Y que? Si no están mala suerte!.- Soltó de inmediato.

-Pero, no puedes andar por ahí aprovechándote de tu hermano como si nada!

-Y porque no?!!!! Es mío!…Usted lo dijo Kaoru es MI hermano! Así que déjeme en paz!.-

-No no te dejo nada! Hikaru no puedes ser tan depravado tienes que ser un Host ejemplar!.-

-Ah! Miren quien habla! Yo no ando por ahí imaginándome "cosas" todo el tiempo.- Dijo haciendo alusión a la palabra cosas.

-Cosas! O//O…Yo no me imagino cosas!

-Si que lo hace! ..además…-

Y durante ese momento Hikaru y Tamaki siguieron discutiendo tonterías, entre tanto Kaoru yacía suspirando aburrido en el sofá.

-A que hora piensan terminar ¬¬?.- Se quejaba molesto.

El efecto de la poción aun seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y que su hermano no estuviera ahí para mimarlo no le hacia la menor gracia.

-Hika…- Iba a reclamar, pero se detuvo apenas escuchó a su lado un pequeño sollozo.

-Ho...Honey –sempai? Que le sucede?.-

El más bajito aun restregando sus ojos empapados en lagrimas, levanto la vista y entre pequeños suspiros, en un intento por aguantar el llanto, respondió:

-Kao-chan!! Takashi….no... me quiere!…- Volvió a llorar.

-Qué?o.o?.-

**Flash Back.**

Honey al fin había arrinconado a Mori-sempai sobre una silla, por lo que en un instante se acomodó sobre su compañero con una pierna a cada lado para que no tuviera forma de escapar.

-Taaaaaaka-chan!..Por que escapabas? n-n. -Es que acaso me tienes miedo?.- Murmuro a su oído.

Takashi solo suspiro un tanto contrariado a la actitud del siempre tierno Honey.

-Neee Takashi, es que no te agrado?.-

-No es eso.- Respondió aun pensando en la forma de como quitarse al chiquillo de encima.

-Ah, me alegro!, porque… tu a mi me agradas mucho… Takashi.- Dijo ahora acercando su rostro al del mas alto con claras intenciones.

-No Mitsukuni.-

-Por que no?.- Preguntó esta vez sin su típica voz infantil, ahora parecía una voz mucho más... sensual!???. O.O!

-Yo sé que tu también quieres, entonces por que no...?.-

-No de esta forma, estas drogado o algo así.- Comento desviando la mirada.

-No estoy drogado! Y te lo puedo demostrar.- Dijo acercándose mucho más-

-No.-

-Si.- Dijo divertido el pequeño rubio.

-Mitsukuni.-

-Todo estará bien ya veras Takashi…-

-Haninouska Mitsukuni…dije que no.- Corto finalmente.

-AH! O.O!..

-Dijiste mi nombre completo eso significa que..TOT…Takashi te enfadaste conmigo!!!!!!.-

-Así es.- Dijo tomándolo de los brazos y dejándolo junto al sillón que en un momento mas ocuparían los gemelos.

-Pero..TOT..

-Estas castigado…

-WAH O.O!!!!!!!! "castigado" "castigado" "castigado".- NOOOO TAKASHI! NO ME DEJES!!! NO VOLVERE A HACER NADA MALO!!! TAKASHIII!!!

Aunque le quebró el alma escuchar como Honey lo llamaba, no cedió. Algo le habían hecho, de eso estaba seguro, y no se iba a aprovechar del estado de del muchachito por mucho que la idea le pareciera buena cada cierto rato. Después de todo aunque a veces no lo pareciera, Takashi aun seguía siendo humano y con Honey cerca en ese estado quizás no podría resistir demasiado tiempo sin ceder.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Se enfadó!!!.- Seguía llorando.- Quise besarlo, no quiso y se enfadó!. Me castigó Kao-chan!!.- Lloraba ahora en el hombro del Hitachiin.

-Ah! Pobre Honey-sempai.- Intentaba consolarlo.- Bueno, si Takashi no quiere.- Sonrió maliciosamente, al tiempo que levanto el mentón del chiquillo.- Pues yo si quiero…

Honey no contesto, pero al instante delató con la mirada que aceptaba la propuesta.

Ahora eran ambos quienes iban a iniciar el beso.

Sin embargo, el instintivo timbre de alerta de Hikaru, lo hizo voltear en seguida y dejar la discusión con Tamaki de lado:

-OYE TU!!!!!!- Tomando a Honey como si fuera un perrito malcriado.- Que crees que haces?!!!...Mori-sempai!!!-Se quejó.- Cuida mejor de tus cosas!!!.- Dijo para luego aventarle a Honey encima.

-AAAAH! TAKASHI!!! HIKA-CHAN ME HA LASTIMADO!!.- Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

La cara de molestia para con el Hitachiin no se hizo esperar por parte del moreno.

-No es verdad! tu estabas coqueteándole a Kaoru!

Y en tanto Hikaru iniciaba otra pelea. Tamaki estaba entre pasmado y sonrojado por las acciones tan desvergonzadas de sus amigos.

-Señor…esta todo rojo.- Apunto Kaoru burlón.

-Ah..O///O!!

-Venga, déjeme darle una verdadera razón para sonrojarse.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo y jalándolo para que cayera sobre él.

-Kao..kaoru...O///O!!!

-No pasa nada...- Dijo tomando el rostro del rubio.

Aunque apenas Hikaru volteo nuevamente. Kaoru cambio de opinión.

-Ah! Por favor! Señor! Déjeme!.- Gimió de repente atrapado bajo el cuerpo de Tamaki.Utilizando por supuesto la mejor voz y actitud de "uke" que tenía.

-AH! CON QUE USTED TAMBIEN INTENTA SEDUCIR A KAORU!!!

-NO!! O.O! YO NO!!!..Kaoru!! no seas mentiroso!!!.- Le lloraba al pelirrojo quien aun seguía actuando.

-Hikaru…ayúdame!!!..se quiere aprovechar de mí!!!.-

Y al igual que lo hizo con Honey, Hikaru lanzó a Tamaki muy lejos de su hermano. Pero en cambio quien "atrapaba" esta vez no era Mori-sempai, si no mas bien, Kyouya-sempai...pero, hay que tener en claro la gran diferencia entre atrapar al pequeño Honey y a Tamaki...

-Kyouya-sempai! Usted también encárguese de lo que es suyo!!!!.-

-Lo..mio..?.- No alcanzó a seguir preguntando cuando ya tenía a Tamaki volando directamente hacia él.

Una vez terminado el trabajo Hikaru volvió a la posición que le correspondía desde un principio. Es decir, en el sofá ,sobre Kaoru.

-Perdona, en que estabamos...?.- Dijo seductoramente, acercándose de manera peligrosa a los labios del menor.

-No lo recuerdo.- Sonrió "inocentemente".

-No?, pues yo ya me acordé...-

Cualquier fanática seguidora de estos lindos gemelos dedicados al incesto, hubiera gritado hasta el fin del mundo con aquella escena, pero por supuesto también cualquier fanática amante de estas escenas hubiera asesinado a quien irrumpió en el lugar, como siempre lo hacía, es decir, con un escándalo tremendo:

o-Motor de alta potencia-o

-AJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJA.. KYOUYA-SAMA!!..HE VENIDO A BRINDAR CON USSSSS...O.O!!!!!!-Renge se quedo helada.

-Que te quites baka!.- Decía Kyouya quien aún no podía quitarse a Tamaki de encima, ya que este último estaba aferrado al muchacho de anteojos.

-No! Todos me echan la culpa de todo Okasaaan!!! y Hikaru quiere matarme!!!.

-Que me sueltes te digo...¬¬.-

-NOOO...TOT.-

-Kyou...ya..sa..ma..O.O!!!..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! LE DIJE QUE SE TOMARA ESA BEBIDA CONMIGO!!!! NOO AHORA TAMAKI-SEMPAI Y USTED!!!!!

o-Teatro mental de Renge-chan-o

-Tamaki mira, Renge-chan me trajo esto.-

-Ah! Que bien! puedo tomar un poco?.- Dijo tomando la botella.

-Bueno...Supongo que esta bien.-

-Ten Kyouya serví uno para ti también.- El rubio sonrió.

-Ah!..gracias.-

Y una vez bebido el jugo...

-Kyouya!.- Dijo en forma muy dramática y con las mejillas ardiendo.- Yo debo confesarte que...todo este tiempo...yo he estado...yo...

-No hables mas..baka.- Susurro silenciándolo, colocando un dedo sobre su boca, para luego tirar al rubio al piso y ponérsele encima.

-Vamos a hacerlo ahora!.-

-Pero, Kyouya- Decía un tanto incomodo.- puede venir alguien y...-

-Qué importa?.- Sonrió.

-Es verdad no importa.-

Imaginación censurada por Kyouya-sempai.

-Renge-chan! Deja de imaginarte cosas!!! ¬¬-

-AAAAH! TOT..Kyouya-sama ya no es virgen..TOT.

-que!!o.o!!!!.- Saltó Tamaki aún colgado de Kyouya.- Okasaaaan! Porque no me lo dijiste!!!! TOT.

-Tu tampoco empieces torpe! ¬¬.- En primera mi virginidad no les incumbe y en segunda no tengo ninguna relación amorosa con este baka.- Dijo apuntándolo.

-Ahhhh, que alivio..U.U- Dijo ya mas calmada Renge.- Harían una hermosa pareja de eso estoy segura n-n, pero, Kyouya-sama es mío.- Enviando una mirada asesina a Tamaki.

-Ay! O.O!!! ..Okasan! dile que no me mire así!.- Decía escondido tras Kyouya.

-Oye!.- Se oyó desde el fondo.- Hasta que hora piensan seguir interrumpiendo!.- Gritaba furioso Hikaru mientras abrazaba a su hermano. Puesto que el beso nuevamente no pudo ser completado ante la intervención sísmica de Renge.

-Por cierto, Renge-chan...tu regalo me ha traído muchos problemas.- Sonrió fríamente Kyouya.

-Kya!!! O.O!!...ajajajajjaajaj! ya tengo que irme- El escenario iba en reversa.-

-Quieta!...¬¬- Ordenó Kyouya dejando congelada tanto a la enorme plataforma como a la misma administradora.

Entre tanto muy cerca de los gemelos:

-Takashi perdóname por favor.- Lloraba "arrepentido" el dulce Honey.

-Ah!.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras que aun sujetaba al chico en sus brazos.

-Me perdonas?.-

Mori bajo la mirada, quien se podría negar a esos ojitos brillosos?. Ni siquiera él.

-Esta bien.- Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Me perdonaste en verdad!!!

-Ah.

-n-n...Entonces...ahora si me besas? n-n!

-No...¬//¬.- El efecto aun continuaba en el dulce y ya no tan inocente Honey.

-Por qué no Takashiiii?!!!!. TOT.

-¬//¬

Al mismo tiempo, volviendo con Kyouya...

-Ves eso?.- Eso ya es un problema, tenemos a un chiquillo de estilo loli-shota que ahora parece un pequeño depravado. Muy parecido al caso de los gemelos- Se detuvo.- Aunque ese no es problema de seguro harán maravillas con las clientas...- Dedujo finalmente.

-Ya lo ve Kyouya-sama! No todo salió tan mal!.- Sonrió nerviosa.

-No te escudes con eso..¬¬.-

-Ha..hai..O.OU

-Que hubiera pasado si Tamaki lo hubiera tomado!. "No quiero ni imaginarlo..¬¬U". Pero ese es otro punto, que intentabas Renge-chan? Dármelo...y luego que..?.- Terminó de decir, cruzándose de brazos y escondiendo su mirada tras las brillantes gafas.

-Esto...eto...yo..Ah ...TOT..Kyouya-sama!!! No me odie onegai!!!.- Lanzándosele encima.

Kyouya solo suspiró.

-" No se cual es peor, si el baka de Tamaki o esta fanática de Renge. ¬¬UUU"

La respuesta llego inmediatamente una vez y escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Tamaki:

-Kyouyaaa!!! Estos gemelos son unos depravados!!!.- Decía mientras era atrapado en el sillón por ambos hermanos.

-Kyouyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! TOT

**Hace 5 minutos atrás.**

Una vez que Hikaru se había quejado por todas las interrupciones, Tamaki fue a regañar al Hitachiin mayor por sus comentarios desvergonzados. 

-Oye Hikaru, suelta de una vez a tu hermano!. No se que les pasa, pero creo que ya es mucha actuación por hoy, sobretodo no habiendo clientas ne? n-n.

Tanto Hikaru como Kaoru se observaron sorprendidos.

El rubio era verdaderamente ingenuo. Aún no caía en cuenta de que lo suyo ya no era un simple actuación. Iban en serio, muy en serio, y que mejor forma de demostrárselo que... al estilo Hitachiin.

Ambos se sonrieron. Y Kaoru fue el primero en hablar.

-Señor, es que acaso esta celoso?.-

-Ce...celoso?..O.O.- Repitió sin comprender.

-Ahhh ya entiendo. Hikaru, al parecer a nuestro señor le gustaría entrar en nuestro mundo. Que dices...lo dejamos?

Hikaru hizo como si lo pensara seriamente.

Tamaki aún no comprendía nada.

-..O.O?

-De acuerdo.- Dijo finalmente.- Pero, el también deberá ser lo mismo que tu.

-Lo mismo que Kaoru?..de que están..?.-

Los gemelos sonrieron y respondieron al mismo tiempo:

-"Uke"!.- Sonrieron picaramente.

-Uke? O.O?.-

-Hikaru debe continuar con su apariencia de "seme", si no es capaz de enfadarse mucho.- Aclaró Kaoru.- Te parece si probamos a nuestro nuevo "uke" Hikaru?.-

-Por mi esta bien.-

-Que?? O.O?.-

Y en un instante Tamaki ya estaba bajo las garras de los gemelos.

-QUE HACEN! KYOUYAAAA!!! AYUDAMEEE!!!!! O///O

Definitivamente entre Tamaki y Renge... los gemelos ganaban el primer puesto de "los peores" del Host.

-Ahora si que estas en problemas Renge-chan.¬¬...

-DEJEN ESO!!! PAREN YA!!! HIKARU QUITA TUS MANOS DE AHI!!! TOT!!! KYOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Saldra Tamaki virgen de todo esto?**

**Que pasara con metepatas Renge-chan?**

**Kyouya se dignara a ir al rescate de Tamaki?**

**Porke ñakas se pelearon los gemelos..O.O?**

**Honey sempai lograra robarle el tan preciado beso a Mori sempai?**

**Se me ocurriran mas preguntas como estas?**

**Pasare las pruebas defin de año?...(no..¬¬) gracias ke amable..¬¬U**

**Todo esto en el proximo cap.**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo!!!**

**Ahora a los reviews! n-n**

**shi no hime****: Je je..su alabanza me dejo toda roja..XD...en verdad le agradezco muchouuu su apoyo!!!!! muchas gracias!!! je je..renge-chan pervertida? seeeeeh bueno y kien no kon un chiko asi dando vueltas...n------------------------n...se entiende su actitud ..XD nyaaaa fue tan tierno eso de mon ami!!! komo dice uteh y klaro tama-chan! XD..gracias por sus reviews!! me animan muchouuu!!!! n-n cuidece muchio onegai!!! k ste muy bn!! besususus!!! n-n **

**Ru : nyaaaaaay le gusto mi kap!! TOT..gracias gracias..me hace feliz saberlo..ajajaj seeeh tama-chan debe meterse en lios siempre si no no tene gracia..XD..uuuuy menuda hora en la k puede meterse! O.O 5:30!!! yio ni viva estoy a esa hora..XD..bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! y gracias por su review tmbn!!! y no kree k sensei es demasiado?..n-nU..es ke me da verguenza..XD..me alegra perou iguall...n-n wenou haga lo k kera yio no debo kritikar n-n..cuidece muchiou mmuhciou! y graxxx. nevamente! n-n**

**Kati: nyajajaja aki ta aktualizado niña!!! ojala le guste este kapitulo..dificil imaginarse a honey? o.o pues a mi no me costo nada..XD( depravada...¬¬) nya weno y ke..TOT..aaaaaaah djando reviews en ambos kaps! signifika k le gusta!! TOT.. se agradece mucho su opinion...ojala le divierta este capi! se cuida muchio!!! muchios abashosss !!! n-n**

**pilikita-sakura**: **si el dia d los hitachiin ( muy cierto deberian kobrar derechos d autor XD) lo dejo en terapia intensiva ahura va a kedar mas k traumado el pobre tama-chan..XD...ah de por cierto no tehne ke diskulparse si no deja un review..n-nU nu se sienta obligada ni nada..ke yyio no le voy a hacer nada..si tiene ganas d komentarlo bien y si no kiere bn tambn es su decision mi niña no mia..n-n...y si kere de ese super jugo...tenga kuidado kon los gemelos d todas maneras..XD...aki ta actualizadouuu! seh y mama aun sigue diciendo vete a dormir..XD..wenou grax por su review!!! ke ste muy bn!!! muchios besususus!!! bay!! n-n**

**Cho Hien :3** : **Le gusto el nombre del 2do cap..XD.en serio??? XD oiga kyouyachan tmbn tehne su lado angelikal..(kuando duerme..XD) jejejej la broma para honey fue un pokito kruel..pero me rei d solo pensarlo igual k uteh..XD...y me halaga en verdad eso d ke se hara un tiempo solo para pasar por aki..TOT..eso es muy bonitouuu..TOT...ajajaj me hizo gracia k usara la klase d komputacion...me rei kon esouu...!!! aaah aki esta lo k pasa kon toda esta tropa de pervertidos!!! y falta aun..XD..wenop wenop..yio tmbn espero k esta kosa nu me haga mas problemas para subir caps...n-n..aaah grax por sus reviews!!! n-n en verdad estoy agradecida!!! wenou uteh tmbn se cuida mucho!!1 muchios besusy abashos para uteh! k ste bn!! n-n**

**kurofye.D****: Las cosas k dice sobre komo eskribo me averguenzan muchio..n-nU es decir me halaga demasiado kreo yop...pero aun asi me agrada k le gusten tanto mis supertonterias d las ke soy autora..XD.nyay si yi tmbn kisiera saber komo se veria kyouya asi version pervertido..nya! interesante!...O.O!!! tama-chan sigue y reketesigue sufriendo..XD..a ver si sale d esto...XD..nyaaaa sus komentarios me hacen tan feliz! TOT...en verdad espero ke le guste este kapitulo!..intenteeskribir lo maximo para k nu me odien!!!..TOT..Ojala y este bueno..nyaaaaaa muchios besitos para uteh! se cuida mucho ne? n-n bay ba!!!**

**¿??:  Nyuuu jamas me dira komo se lliama verdad? TOT...( pues no..¬¬) vale..XD..nyaaaaaa asi k todo el komentario ese fue..o.o...un malentendido?..nyuuu TOT y yo ke me puse a revisar ese kapitulo una y otra vez a ver k tenia de malo k parecia un resumen..XD..bueno al final sigue amando el fic? n-nU ( no ya no...¬¬) ayyy eso dolio..TOT..wenou yiap ojala k no le deje d gustar por este kapitulo nuevo...aaaaaah ciertop! y muchas gracias por sus komentarios k me animan a seguir!!! n-n muchiosbesususus!!!! bay baa!!! n-n**

**Kororo HitachiinO-o** **nyuy niña!! si si dedikado para uteh..ojala y no lo odie..XD...wenop wenop aki ta aktualizado..porke si no el fantasma d ouran vendra por mi komo uteh dijo!! nyooooooooo TOT prefiero la metralleta!!! TOT...Nu me gustan los fantasmas!!!..je je nya niña ..XD..muchias gracias por sus komentarios!!! y estom..le gusta komo eskribo en serio? O.O! Gracias!!! vieniendo d tu sensei..signifika k nu puedo estar tan mal ne? n-nU..wenou se cuida muchiop!! beusussu! aiositouuu!!! n-n**

**Ishida Rio**: **Nyau ke wenou k le haya gustado desde el principio este fic!!! siguiendo las desgracias d tama-chan por ser tan guapo komo dice uteh..XD...pobrecito mi rubio bonito..komo te hago sufrir...TOT..perou no me arrepiento..XD sip sip okasan tiene el poder absoluto aki...inkluso en este momento..O.OU..asi k por esop hay k tratar d responder todo rapidin..XD...aaah k wenou k la hicieran reir...y nyau pues aki ta komo se desarrollan todos los perverts..XD..ojalay le guste este kpa! grax por los reviews!!!!n-n cuidece muchiop!!! aios!! n-n**

**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi** : **Nya niña Kyouya nu es tan malou...wenou seria malo si en el siguiente kap. nu salva atama-chan ..¬¬U nyu ya veremos...XD...aaaaaaaah kerou leer su fic! TOT no me haga sufrir aki esperandouuu onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai o le dire a okasan...XD...nya nu...tomese su tiempo..perou nu mucho k me impaciento..TOT..su fic! su fic! mi kere leer su fic!!!! le divierte llamarme gitan-chan..XD pues a mi me da verguenza..XD..wenou haga lo ke kera niñia..XD sea feliz...cuidece muchio por favor!!! n-n besus! aios!**

**cagalli-marian-tao-d-hiwatari: aki presentandole el nuevo kap. n-n ojala y no lo odie...y gomen pero tama-chan debe sufrir!! XD..a mi me divierte (pero ke malvada..¬¬U) ay si soy mala persona..TOT..perou no puedo eviitarlo...y por supuesto los gemelos van al atake de nevo..perou esta vez nu hacen kualkier broma..XD..jeje ojalay le guste este kap! grax por su review!! n-n bay ba!!!!!! n-n**

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin** : **nyau!yia le pedi diskulpas en el kap. anterior por tener k leer alli abajo d una forma indecente..perdoneme por favor nuevamente..TOT...es k keria ponerlo perou nu me dejaban..TOT..perou grax por eso d seguirme adonde vayan mis fics..XD..neee gitan-sama..no es demasiado? n-nUU digo..nu se...yio digou..je..n-nU..ah y pues aki tene el descenlace de los perver gemelos..XDnyau ojala y le hayia gustado este kap! muchias grax grax por su review! en seriouuu!!! graxias!!!...cuidece mucho ne? k ste muy bn! bay ba!!!! n-n**

**Princess Of Kamui** **(-Senko-): Nyuu** **a uteh nu la habia leido por aki! n-n pues me alegra k le hayan gustado los kaps anteriores..y muy d acuerdo no siempre todo es kulpa de Kyoya..¬¬Upobrecito...XD.aaah wenop ojala y no odie este kap...yymm esop muchisimas grax. por el review! k ste muy bn!!! aios!!! n-n**

**Anju-maaka**: **Sip sip la rekuerdo bien y sipes..uteh me dejo reviews en mi fic anterior...n-n (celoso hikachan) me alegro k le haya gustado ese tmbn..weno ojala k este no este tan malou..n-nUUU y yia veremos por ke se pelearon los gemelitos! n-n aaaki ta kontinuado..ojala le guste..grax por el review!! n-n se cuida!! aios!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**NYUUUUU YIA TAN TODOS KONTESTADOS!!!!**

**Y SIP OKASAN PRESIONA PARA KE ME VAYA A DORMIR..¬¬U..Y NU LE KONTRADIGAS A OKASAN KOMO YIA DIJE..O.O!!!**

**NYUUU ME DI KUENTA K SE PARECE A FUJI SYUSUKE DE PRINCE OF TENNIS (tennis no ohjisama asi se eskribe? O.O?) WENO EL PUNTO ES KE SI TODO AHI MUY PACIFICA Y SONRIENTE PEROU SI LA HACES ENOJAR ABRE SUS OJAZOS Y TE MATA KON LA MIRADA KOMO K MEZCLA D FUJI KON, KYOUYA SONRISA DE HIELO, Y HONEY D MAL HUMOR KUANDO LO DESPIERTAN..O.O! OSEASE ATERRADOR...**

**POR ESO NO ENFADES A OKASAN..n-nU**

**NYA Y ESA ES MI HISTORIA..XD..**

**OJALA Y NO HAYAN ODIADO ESTE KAP.!**

**WENOU SE CUIDAN MUCHIO!**

**BESUSUSUS!!!**

**GRAX. POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**BAY BA!!! n-n**

**-GITAN-**

**  
**


	5. Castigos

**n-n**

**(Ke no piensas hacer ningun komentario estupido hoy..¬¬)**

**n-n Pues no...**

**(En serio..¬¬?)**

**n-n Sip.**

**Empezamos!!!!**

**(¬¬U...Si va en serio..O.OUUU)**

**

* * *

****Capítulo quinto**

**Castigos.**

* * *

Luego de la ingeniosa propuesta al rey de ser su nuevo "uke". Inmediatamente Tamaki fue acorralado en el sofá por los gemelos, quienes aún intentaban reprimirlo: 

-No se mueva tanto!!!.- Gruñía Hikaru.

-Sueltenme!!!okasaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!.- Lloraba Tamaki.

-Tranquilo señor!!!.- Intentaba calmar Kaoru.

Mantener al king del Host quieto, era una dura tarea para cualquiera, sin embargo para los gemelos, además de ser dos contra uno, siendo los Hitachiin…si querían algo lo conseguían sin importar como.

Por lo que, finalmente, Kaoru logró atrapar los brazos del rubio ahora acostado en el sillón, en tanto Hikaru se acomodo sobre las piernas de este impidiéndole cualquier clase de movimiento.

-Por favor cálmese... No vamos a violarlo ni nada parecido.- Murmuró Kaoru.

-Cómo?. Es que no vamos a…?- Preguntó Hikaru quien ya estaba desabrochando el pantalón del pobre rey, deteniendo su tarea apenas oyó la frase de su gemelo.

-Hikaru! Dijimos solo una probada!.- Contestó molesto el menor.

.-Ah...je je n-nU ..gomen gomen, creí que íbamos a hacer….jeje perdón…- Rió nervioso.

-Mmmm ¬¬... aunque, pensándolo bien.- Kaoru guardó silencio y observo con detenimiento a la rubia "víctima".

El king no presintió nada bueno en aquel momento. Y luego de ese corto lapso, ambos hermanos enfrentaron miradas. Nuevamente una sonrisa morbosa se dibujo en los labios de los gemelos.

-Y por que no!?.- Declararon al unísono.

-QUE!!! O///O!! NO KAORU SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS DE MI LADO!!!!.- Gritó el rey comenzando nuevamente a tratar de safarse de los ahora terriblemente peligrosos hermanos.

-No hay de que preocuparse, no lo lastimaremos...- Decía Kaoru.

-Por lo menos no demasiado.- Terminó Hikaru.

-AYUDAAAA!!! OKASAAAN!!! ME VAN A …NOOO!!!!! AYUDENMEEEE!!!!

-Tamaki…- Le susurraron.

-NO QUIEROOO!!!.- Pataleaba y chillaba como nunca antes.

-Tamaki...-

-AUXILIOOO ONGEAIII!!! TOT.-

-Tamaki baka te estoy hablando!!!.-

-NOOO...eh?O.O.- El rey abrió los ojos al fin, los gemelos ya no estaban, sin embargo, no pudo ser un sueño puesto que aun seguía tirado en el sillón.

Al instante volteó la cabeza y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta de que, en su desesperación, no había podido diferenciar la voz de Kyouya, que era quien lo llamaba.

-Okasaaan!!!.- Se abalanzó sobre él.- Me has salvado!!! Sabía que vendrías a mi rescate…nunca dude de ti, es mas yo siempre….- Y en tanto Tamaki seguía con su discurso, el chico de anteojos hizo un par de señas con la mano sin que el rubio lo notara.

-Pero, donde están los gemelos?.- Pregunto de pronto el de ojos azules.

-Los gemelos están..…están muy ocupados.- Terminó de decir, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Mori-sempai, al tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas. Acto reflejo, Takashi respondió afirmativamente con su clásico: - Ah.

-No Kyouya! Los necesitamos no pueden desaparecer ahora! Las princesas llegaran muy pronto y sin esos dos…-

-Así que no te basto con lo que casi te hacen y ahora quieres volver a verlos.- Reprochó cortante Kyouya.

Un frío viento recorrió a Tamaki, con la sola mirada de su amigo.

-Ah O.O..no..esto…pero…los rencores son malos y…- Se puso a balbucear entre tanto jugaba con sus dedos. Sin embargo, Kyouya ya se había retirado, puesto que tenia que acabar con la ultima "labor" del día antes de que las clientas llegaran. No sin primero verificar la misión que hace un rato le había encomendado a Mori-sempai.

El "rey en las sombras" abrió cautelosamente una de las puertas que nunca ocupaban cuando de atender clientas se trataba. Dentro de ella, encontró lo que esperaba.

-Bien hecho Mori-sempai.- Susurró.- Esto te lo ganaste, así que no intentes nada.- Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta.

Un gruñido acallado por la mordaza salió del pelirrojo, sin embargo el de anteojos no le prestó la menor atención antes de salir.

Esta vez, dirigió sus pasos hacía el otro lado de la habitación. Abriendo al igual que antes, otra puerta. De la cual él, era portador de sus llaves.

- Necesito pedirte un favor.- Dijo, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si.

- Y Hikaru?.- Preguntó de inmediato Kaoru.

- Esta en otra habitación. Solo que nos aseguramos un poco mas con él.-

-Qué le hicieron?.- Dijo ahora un tanto alarmado el menor de los gemelos.

-Nada, solo que Mori-sempai tuvo que utilizar ciertos "recursos" para tranquilizarlo.-

-Recursos!?...¬¬.- Repitió enfadado.

-Digamos que un par de cuerdas y un paño para acallarle los gruñidos.- Sonrió.

-Eso es muy cruel!!! Pobre Hikaru!!!- Se quejó.- Parecen criminales tratándolo así!!!.

-Bueno- Intentó excusarse.- Fueron "leves" medidas de precaución Kaoru, ya que, por si no lo notaste, de los dos él bebió mucho más de aquel brebaje. Si mal no recuerdo, tu le diste de inmediato tu parte a Honey-sempai, no así Hikaru...por lo que...

-No es tan fácil controlarlo como a mi, eh?.- Dijo completando la idea.

-Correcto.-

-Así que no me cree lo suficientemente peligroso, ne Kyouya-sempai?.- Decía ahora aproximándose descaradamente al descendiente de los Ootori.

-Algo así.- Respondió sin inquietarse ante la cercanía del chico.-

-Esta seguro de eso?.- Acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ambos.

-"Quizás también debí decirle a Mori-sempai que atara a este...¬¬". Pensaba Kyouya haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido hace un par de minutos.

**Flash Back**

En el momento en que Kyouya regañaba a Renge por las claras intenciones que tenía con aquel "super jugo". Tamaki no tardó en gritar por ayuda mientras era acosado por los gemelos.

-Ahora si que estas en problemas Renge-chan.¬¬...- Volteó a verla, sabiendo que la chiquilla entraría en pánico.-Bien, harás lo siguiente.- Ordenó, mientras a lo lejos se oían los reclamos del rubio.

- Sueltenme!!!okasaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!.-

-Y que sea rápido.- Cortó finalmente Kyouya.

-Hai..Kyouya-sama...O.OU.-

Mientras que Tamaki aún seguía discutiendo con el par de depravados:

-QUE!!! O///O!! NO KAORU SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS DE MI LADO!!!!.-

-No hay de que preocuparse, no lo lastimaremos...- Decía Kaoru.

-Por lo menos no demasiado.- Terminó Hikaru.

-Suficiente...¬¬.- Espetó Kyouya al instante.

Fue ahí cuando Mori-sempai hizo su aparición y se llevo al par de hermanos de un tirón.

En el momento en que Tamaki reaccionó, estando Kyouya a su lado, este último indico con gestos a Takashi separar a los gemelos y que de paso se preocupara del mayor de ambos. Y así lo hizo...atándolo cuidadosamente...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Estoy completamente seguro de que no eres tan terrible como tu hermano Kaoru.- Dijo Kyouya.- Además si te mantengo lejos de Hikaru, lo mas probable es que eso lo vuelva loco, y será ahí cuando tu harás acto de presencia para tranquilizarlo frente a las clientas.

- "Lo soltará para cuando el Host este abierto y hacer una mejor escena incestuosa...¬¬U"...- Vaya estrategia eh...¬¬ - Respondió ya sin ninguna intención de acosar a "okasan", puesto que cuando era capaz de calcular todo tan fríamente, era realmente de temer.

-Bueno estas advertido y mas te vale que hagan una buena actuación para compensar lo que casi le hacen a Tamaki.-

-Aaaah...veo que "okasan" se toma su papel muy en serio, no quiere que nadie toque a su "otousan" más que "ella".- Dijo burlón.

Kyouya se detuvo frente a la puerta –Es muy probable que así sea...- Sonrió antes de cerrarla, sabiendo que dejaría consternado al menor de los Hitachiin.

-Y yo creí que me iba a responder algo como "ese baka vale por lo inocente o puro o virgen" o algo así...O.OU...- Susurró sorprendido Kaoru.

Una vez y salió del cuarto el "rey oscuro" ya tenía planeado su último asunto por resolver.

-Renge-chan...¬¬, ven aquí, ahora.-

-Kyouya-sama..-Dijo asustada.- A..aquí estoy...-

-Que bien, veo que ya terminaste lo que te encargue no?.-

-Hai!.-

-Perfecto ahora, esto es para ti.- Dijo acercándole una escoba.

-Que..que quiere que haga con esto?.-

-Recuerdas todo lo que hace y aun sigue haciendo Haruhi por nosotros?.-

-Hai...Las cosas..de los...-Se detuvo.

-Plebeyos.- Terminó de decir con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pe..pero..pero Kyouya-sama! No puede hacerme esto yo no! .-

-Algo que decir en tu defensa?.- Dijo haciendo aparecer la botella frente a sus ojos.

-Ah..ajjajaj..no por supuesto que no n-nU.- Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Excelente, ahora podrías limpiar por aquí?, esta muy sucio.-

-Pero Kyouya-sama si aquí siempre esta todo muy limpio!!!.-

-Mmmm...- Observó el lugar, para luego acercarse a una ventana y tirar una de las macetas al suelo.- Ahora si..esta muy sucio, por favor limpia Renge-chan y que quede impecable.

-Kyouya-sama!!! Eso es muy crueeeel!!!!!!! TOT.-

Una vez que el muchacho de lentes se fue y sin otra opción, la chiquilla comenzó a barrer toda la tierra que se había esparramado cuando Kyouya tiró la planta al piso.

-Kyouya-sama...TOT...-Lloraba entre tanto intentaba darle un buen "uso" a la escoba, ya que era la primera vez que utilizaba una.

-Renge-chan que sucede?.- Llegó preocupado Tamaki al ver a la "pobre niña" lamentandose de todas y cada una de sus penurias.

-Tamaki-sempai, Kyouya-sama me ha castigado, ahora soy una esclava..TOT-

-Qué fue lo que le hiciste? n-nU.-"Seguro nada bueno para que Kyouya se enfadara...n-nU"

-Ah! O//O..ajajajaj...nada, nada...solo se enfadó!.-

-Mmmm que extraño, bien, te ayudaré entonces! n-n. Haruhi me enseñó a preparar el café de los plebeyos asi que lo haré por ti, porque ya empezaron a llegar las clientas.-

-Tamaki-sempai..usted es tan bueno..TOT.-

- Si verdad!..n-n, además de apuesto y galante tengo un corazón noble y caballeroso!!!.- Recitaba, al tiempo en que montones de rosas rojas florecían a su alrededor.

-Hai...usted tambien es todo eso...n-nU.-

Mientras tanto, todas las admiradoras de los chicos del Host ya se habían instalado en sus respectivos lugares. Sin embargo, quien ocasionaba furor en ese momento, eran nada mas ni nada menos que los hermanos Hitachiin, puesto que hace unos cuantos segundos habían "liberado" a Hikaru tras una orden de Kyouya, para luego correr al encuentro de su hermano.

-Hikaru! Estas bien? no te hicieron daño?.- Dijo mientras era abrazado por su hermano mayor.

-Kaoru, no sabes cuanto te extrañé.- Respondió intensificando el abrazo.

-Pero, si solo fue por un corto tiempo.- Decía Kaoru al momento en que se sentaban en uno de los sillones, aparentemente ignorando a las clientas que estaban pegadas ante la charla de ambos.

-Para mi parecieron años.- Dijo tomándolo del mentón.- No puedo estar lejos de ti, Kaoru.-Susurró levemente.

-Que cosas dices, solo fueron un par de minutos.- Contestaba rehuyendo la penetrante mirada de su hermano mayor. Al tiempo en que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Hikaru se acercó mucho mas. Iba directamente al acecho de su hermanito, realmente extrañó demasiado la compañía del menor y ya no se aguantaba las ganas de morder esos labios que lo llamaban a cada instante.

-Hikaru...nos están...viendo.- Dijo Kaoru una vez acorralado por su hermano.

El mayor de los gemelos al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de las clientas quienes no habian dicho palabra alguna de la sola emoción.

-Esto...les molesta, si seguimos?.- Preguntó un tanto "inocentón".

Absolutamente todas las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-Ves, podemos continuar.- Le murmuró al oído.- No es así?.- Dijo para corroborar su respuesta.

Todas afirmaron esta vez.

o----------o----------o-----------o---------o-----------o---------o--------

Entre tanto Tamaki aún seguía buscando las tazas de té.

-Donde decía Haruhi que...?..Ah! ya lo recordé!!!!.- Dijo para luego acercarse a un enorme armario del salón.

-Aqui están las tazas del...eh? O.O porque esta trancada la puerta?.- Desde el otro lado parecía como si algo o alguien empujara con fuerza.- Y una vez que Tamaki sacó lo que obstruía el pestillo, Renge gritó:

-Tamaki-sempai no vaya a abrir esa...!!!

-Eh O.O?!!!- Giró la perilla.

-KYAAA TOT!!! LE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERA!!!

Al instante Tamaki salió disparado puesto que lo que estaba guardado en el armario lo golpeo con fuerza al empujar la puerta.

-Ho..HONEY SEMPAI!! O.o! QUE HACIAS AHÍ!!!.- Dijo el rubio en cuanto se recuperó del impacto.

El más bajito solo le envió una mirada asesina y como consecuencia... Tamaki quedo helado.

Todos se giraron a ver al pequeño Haninozuka quien, según Kyouya, había sufrido un pequeño "percance" y estaría ausente el día de hoy.

Honey estaba que echaba humos de rabia, lo habían encerrado y alejado de Takashi, demasiado tiempo para su gusto, y en su estado la "lejanía" lo afectó de sobremanera.

Absolutamente todos estaban aterrados ante la actitud del mas chiquito, estaba realmente furioso y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, sin embargo Mori estaba ahí para salvarlos a todos.

-Mitzukuni...donde estabas?.- Preguntó acercándose confiadamente al rubio.

Honey no respondió. Mantuvo el perfil bajo durante unos instantes, lo que hizo pensar a la mayoría que en cuanto levantara la mirada... sería el fin. No obstante, al momento de hacerlo fue algo muy distinto a como se esperaba:

-Takashi...- Dijo abrazándolo.-

-Te estuve buscando.- Respondió acariciandole el cabello.

-Yo no hice nada!!! Me encerraron!!!.- Lloraba.

-Quien te encerró?.- Preguntó Mori en un tono bastante sombrío.

Por alguna razón Renge-chan desapareció misteriosamente en aquel momento.

-Pero, Kyouya-sama usted dijo que...-

-Que lo mantuvieras alejado mientras Mori-sempai se encargaba de los gemelos, pero no tenias que exagerar ...¬¬-

-Perdone...TOT..no se me ocurrió otro lugar donde dejarlo-.

El descendiente de los Ootori solo dejo escapar un leve suspiro de exasperación.

Mientras, Takashi se encargaba ahora de limpiar cuidadosamente el rostro de Honey, el cual aun tenía restos de lagrimas.

-No sigas llorando.- Dijo suavemente, pasando las manos por la cara del mas chiquito.

Acto seguido todas las clientas, ahora con la atención desviada hacia ellos, se derretían de pura ternura.

Aunque no pasaron mas de tres segundos cuando una de ellas grito:

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AMOR PROHIBIDO!!! AMOR PROHIBIDO!!!!.- Saltaba contenta.

Durante el instante en que todos desviaron su atención hacía Honey-sempai, los gemelos no fueron sacados de su mundo en aquel momento. Hikaru siguió acercándose a Kaoru y este lo recibió absolutamente sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos.

La invitación estaba hecha y el mayor de los dos no seguiría perdiendo mas oportunidades como esa.

-Hikaru...-Murmuró por lo bajo Kaoru, quien ya tenía a su hermano sobre él.

El Hitachiin mayor no respondió, solo continuó acortando la distancia lentamente. Quería disfrutar del momento y ver, como cada vez que estaba más cerca de su hermano, este se inquietaba y a la vez entrecortaba su respiración, haciéndolo mucho mas delicioso a los ojos de su gemelo. Así que, mucho antes de que fueran descubiertos, los hermanos ya habían comenzado un intenso y apasionado beso en aquel sofá.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!.- Gritaban todas la chicas en conjunto, mas no obstante los gemelos ni siquiera prestaron atención de los chillidos y siguieron con lo suyo como si nada. Incluso Hikaru fue tomando cada vez mas posesión de su gemelo, atrayendolo mucho más contra su cuerpo y ahora inspeccionando con la mano libre que le quedaba, el delicado cuerpo de su hermano menor, bajo su camisa. En respuesta Kaoru solo emitía leves gemidos, los cuales no podian ser oidos ya que era Hikaru quien les obstruía el paso.

El grito de las fanáticas fue mucho más alto esta vez, pero hubo uno en especial que sobrepaso al de las fans:

-GUAAAAAAA..O//O...!!!!.NOOOO...MIS HIJOS...TOT!!!!!.-

Tamaki acababa de llegar a presenciar la escena...

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**shi no hime****: Nyam pues ahi tan la mayoria de las respuestas d las preguntas k te dignaste a kontestar..XD..je je vale vale yia entendi ahora es por "tu" y no por "usted" porke se siente vieja y todo eso..aunke no deberias..n-nU k ni mucha diferencia de edad tenemos..XD...y trato usted porke..nyam porke si..XD..nada personal ni desigual, pero de todas formas te doy en el gusto..nyaa ojala le haya gustado este kpa. grax por el review!!!! abashosss !!!cuidatex aios!!! non**

**Kati : Actualizando niña!!! weno weno sin lios no hay diversion.ne?XD...y tengo k admitir k si renge ahi se nos puso media depravada pues los gemelos le ganan por bastante le dire..XD.jejeje...nyuy kiza le dibuje un honey kon pinta d depravado para k no fuerce su imaginacion..aunke no prometo nada..n.nU..wenop mil grax por su revieW!!! k ste muy bn! bay baa!**

**Ishida Rio**: **aaaaay k wenou k le haya hecho gracia el kap. anterior...estaba inspirada? no se nu me akuerdo..XD..pero definitivamente kize k kao-chan se tirara al dulce kon todos..XD..me lo hacen sufrir en otros fics!! pues ahi ta mi venganza minima por ahora..XD por supuesto okasan debe enkargarse d lo k es suyo!!!! por eso mismo renge-chan no pudo konseguir nada..XD..nyaa ojala le guste este kap. thank you por el review!! n-n bay baa!!!**

**Rion Kanou**: **ajajja tama-chan se eskapo d pura suerte d esos dos...XD..para k este mas trankila si nuestro kerido rubio sigue virgen..n-n...en cuanto a renge-chan aparte d trabajos plebeyos ni idea d k mas le tenga preparado kyouya-sama..XD..k de por cierto estoy a favor d ke okasan es unikamenteee d otosan!!!! pero dejemoslo entre nos k despues me golpean por eso..XD.jejej...aaaaah me alegra k le gustara y le hiciera gracia..espero y no odie este kap. wenou besusus se kuida muxio aios!!! n-n**

**Cho Hien**: **nyaaa el teatro mental d renge chan fue cuidadosamente pensadouuu...jeje..XD.nu es cierto pero estuvo bueno ne?..wenou yia nos hizo gracia ntons..XD...aaah tama-chan salio virgen finalmente y nuestros gemelos..nnyam..estan okupadisimos..n///n y terminaron su escena!!! por fiiin !! TOT...aaay graxias por sus animos k aun me kedan malditas pruebas...¬¬..perou su apoyo m dejo feliz!!! n-n ...el porke se pelearon ? aaajajajj eso va kasi al final!! XD...y le dare un adelanto...honey ira al atake nuevamente en el sgte kap..XD (estrategia kiza eso d llorar?..nyamm lo dejo a su criterio..xd) juju se cuida muxiop! grax por el rview!!!! besuusus bayba!!! n-n**

**koneko-chan : Sera mas exigente kon yio? TOT. nuuu ntons tendre k esforzarme muxio..TOT...weno me gustan los retosss!!! jajajajajaj...aun asi me deja contenta k le gustaran mis dos fics..n-n y en kuanto a mis keridos perverts bueno pues..ya no pudieron seguir interrumpiendolos..XD..hika-chan nu se aguanto mas..XD y si tomaran mas terminarian en orgia? jauajaujajjaj...XD..oye..no es mala idea...n-n nyaaa porke se pelean se va al final gomen gomen..n-nU sip me gusta concentrarme mas en los otros niñoa..haru-chan me distrae a hika-chan y eso nones..¬¬. aaaaaaw grax por desearme suerte!!! aun la necesito..¬¬U todavia nu terminan..XD grax por su apoyo!!! se aprecia muxiop!!!! besususus! bay ba! n-n**

**Kororo Hitachiin : Nyoy!!! O.O! msn malouu!!! pokeee!!! TOT..kon razon yia nu se aparecia!! TOT ajajaja le gusto el twincest!!!! XD a mi tmbn!!! n-n dias malos? O.O? poke pooke? le hcieron algou? ..yio lo eliminare..¬¬ ..aaaaawwww...me kontara cierto??? ..esto...estoy kontinuando!!! fantasmas noo!! me dan miedito!!!!!!!! TOT...aaaaaay niña ojala no odie este kap...ke d por cierto es dedikado entero pa uste asi k si lo odia..XD...llorare..XD muxios salu2!!!!!!! y cuidece harto!!! muxa suerte para uteh niña! cuidece muxioooou!!! bay baaa!!!! n-n ( y k se le arregle el msn!!! asi podra ser la 1era en dejar review en el prox kap..n-n)**

**Princess Of Kamui**: **Hitachiin al atake totalmente!!!nyuuu perou tama-chan se salvo por un pelo.XD..aaah okasan no puede ser tan malvada..XD y komo va a kedar tamaki despues del rollo..pues traumado..XD..jejejej grax por el reiew!!!ojala y le haya gustado este kaaaaap!!!! kuidece!!! beususus!!!! bay baaa!!!**

**Romiko minamino jaganshi** : **insiste kon el Gitan-chan..n-nU..wenou la dejo ser... seeeeeeh mis gemelitos estan komo en celo pero kon todododo..XD jaajjaja..tama-chan se savo...yia ve kyouya nu es tan malouuu!!! weno a veces seh..XD..ajajaj youya pervert..XD..todas keren lo mismo..akosando a otosan..nyay nnu es tan mala idea...XD..y haru-chan kizas salga el tema d k hika-chan kera hacerle algo..XD.jujujuu..aaaaaah fan art!!!!! n-n k emocion!!! yio kerou verlo!!! me deja me deja? onegaaaaiii...esperare el fic...y nu me enojo ni la golpeo niña no golpeo a las niñas..solo a los niños..XD.ajajaj..nyo tampoko violencia es mala y si uteh es sensible muchio menos la amenazo..n-n (dejeme ver su fanart TOT) wenop grax por el revieew!!! cuideceee!!! besus!!! bay ba!!! n-n**

**Denevan**: **Nyu y kien no kisiera komerselos a besos si son de lo mas kawaii!!!!! n-n..y aunke renge-chan los meta en lios..pues..mejor asi pore pasan kosas mas "interesantes" ejejje..XD..k wenou k le haya gustado el fic.! ojala no odie este kap..n-nU grax por su review!!! n-n se cuida muxiou! bay ba!!!**

**MirchuS: A las 3 d la mañiana leyendo celoso hika-chan..XD en seriou? jeje kon eso me doy por pagada asi ke ni se diskulpe por no dejarme un review ahi..al cabo k yia me dejo 2 en este..n-n le enkanta este? nyuyy y el anterior tmbn TOT...me hace feliz!!!..ajajaj tama-chan logro eskapar..XD pero kasi no lo logra..aaaaaaw k linda grax por desearme suerte en los examenes!!!! n-n ke toavia me kedan..¬¬UU por esou no puedo aktualizar tan rapidou..TOT.. jjejejej seeeeeh hikaru ser pervert ..y deskarado tmbn perou eso lo hace lendo!!! aaah si no me ekivoko yio tmbn soy del tipo AB al igual k uteh me enfade kon tamaki por lo k dijo..XD...perou por beiou nimporta..XD( aunke sea verdad en mi kaso) wenop grax por su review!!!!! n-n me hizo feliz!!! se cuida muxiouu!! besus!!! bay baa!!! n-n**

**¿??: tanta gracia le hizo el kap. anterior..XD. perdon perdon perou tama-chan debe seguir puro y virgen y etc..por lo menos por ahora..XD..(aunke realmente me hubieran pateado si le kito la virginidad..O.OU) nyuuu nu me dice nombre..pues luego le invento uno..¬¬U ...aktualizo lo mas rapido k puedo asi k nu me de latigazos onegai TOT y los reviews tmbn me kuesta kontaestarlos a veces perou weno aki toy d welta ne?...n-n...kyouya perver? aun lo estoy pensando..el kastigo a renge chan? kizas aumente..XD..el autocontrol de takashi? ¬--------¬ kreo k ira dekayendo en el prox kap.XD anda a poko grita mas fuerte k las fans?!!! O.O! menudos pulmones!!! XD y si si yia respondi todo aki para k nu me odie y todo esop..espero k se kontente kon esto por ke si no..n-nU pues me pondre a llorar..XD...wenop besususus! grax por los reviews!!! n-n bay ba!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al fin yia tan todos kontestados...U.U nyuu me voy a dormir..tener sueñitou...y mañiana tener examen..TOT**

**espero y les haya gustado este kap.**

**grax por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

**se cuidan muchooo!!! n-n**

**bay ba!!!!!!!!**

**-GITAN-**


	6. Apariencias

**Capitulo sexto.**

**Apariencias.**

* * *

_Los hermanos ya habían comenzado un intenso y apasionado beso en aquel sofá._

_-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!.- Gritaban todas la chicas en conjunto, mas no obstante los gemelos ni siquiera prestaron atención de los chillidos y siguieron con lo suyo como si nada. Incluso Hikaru fue tomando cada vez mas posesión de su gemelo, atrayendolo mucho más contra su cuerpo y ahora inspeccionando con la mano libre que le quedaba, el delicado cuerpo de su hermano menor, bajo su camisa. En respuesta Kaoru solo emitía leves gemidos, los cuales no podian ser oidos ya que era Hikaru quien les obstruía el paso._

_El grito de las fanáticas fue mucho más alto esta vez, pero hubo uno en especial que sobrepaso al de las fans:_

_-GUAAAAAAA..O//O...!!!!.NOOOO...MIS HIJOS...TOT!!!!!.-_

_Tamaki acababa de llegar a presenciar la escena..._

-------------------------------o-------------------------------------o----------------------------o---------------------------

Kaoru entreabrió sus ojos en cuanto su hermano mayor comenzó a bajar los besos hasta su cuello.

El menor de los dos estaba en la gloria, tanto así, que ni siquiera había notado que todos en el Host estaban expectantes a cada a movimiento de los gemelos.

Un momento realmente placentero. Y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin embargo, como en ocasiones anteriores, la escena fue rota, esta vez por las mismas fanáticas.

-NO SE ATREVAAAA!!!!!.- Gritaron todas a la vez que se lanzaban sobre Tamaki, quien apenas movió un músculo para acercarse a sus "niños", las fans del twincest arrasaron con todo para tener al rubio bajo control.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de golpe. Y con un gesto delicado apartó a su hermano.

Hikaru, molesto ante tal acción, preguntó enseguida:

-Qué sucede?. No te gustó?.- Dijo resentido.

-No, no Hikaru, no es eso!.- Se alarmó de inmediato el menor, al ver que su negativa fue mal interpretada.

-Y entonces?.-

-Es que, no me había dado cuenta de que aún seguían ahí.- Dijo angustiado.- Creí que Honey-sempai todavía retenía la atención.- Respondió avergonzado Kaoru. Al darse cuenta de que su primer beso fue presenciado por todas las chicas del Host y por supuesto por su señor también.

El menor de los Hitachiin se levantó del asiento. No sin antes ser atrapado por la cintura y jalado al sofá nuevamente por su hermano.

-Podemos seguir, ellos no estorbarán mas.- Le murmuró al oído.- Solo míralos!.- Apuntó haciendo ver a Kaoru como: las clientas fans de Tamaki y las fans de los gemelos entraban en una pequeña riña. Ya que, al ver como atacaron a su príncipe, las chicas seguidoras del rubio, en seguida salieron a su rescate puesto que las fanáticas del "amor prohibido" se le habían tirado encima con la excusa de que interrumpiría la parte más emocionante.

-Ya ves?, no nos prestarán atención así que por que no te relajas y nos...-

-Hikaru, alguna vez quisiera que tuviéramos un poco de privacidad sabes?.- Alegó enfadado Kaoru para luego levantarse y caminar hacía la ventana.

El mayor de los hermanos quedo sin palabras y con las ganas, lo que lo colocó de muy mal humor.

-"Apuesto a que el efecto ya se le está pasando, Kaoru vuelve a ser más cuerdo y sensible, no es que no me guste pero...¬¬U".- El Hitachiin mayor comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada y al parecer lo halló rápidamente.- Je, je..bingo!.- Dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Mientras tanto, Kyouya ya había calmado la situación. Dejando a Tamaki con sus clientas, las cuales lo cuidaban ahora. Y a las demás fans del twincest las entretenía con fotografias recien tomadas de todo el espectaculo de los gemelos, sabiendo que esto conllevaría un monton de beneficios.

El rey yacía tirado en un sillón. Se había asfixiado en tanto todas discutian y él aún, sin notarlo nadie, seguía en el suelo.

- Tamaki-sama!.- Llamaban las niñas a su alrededor.-Tamaki-sama!.-

El rubio príncipe al fin abrió sus hermosos ojos lentamente.

- Princesas, que fue lo que paso?.-

- Tamaki-sama está bien?.- Preguntó una de las clientas.

- Perdió la conciencia Tamaki-sama.- Aclaró otra muchacha a su lado.

- No se mueva demasiado por favor.- Insistió una tercera al ver que el king quería ponerse en pie.

- Ustedes han estado cuidándome todo este tiempo?.-

Todas afirmaron.

-Ah! que bendecido estoy!.- Exclamó dramáticamente.- No merezco ser atendido por tales bellezas.- Dijo ahora tomando su clásica posición, ya estando de pie y con una mano en la frente.- Antes de caer en cuenta que estaba en el Host pensé que había llegado al cielo y unos hermosos ángeles me cuidaban. Pero, ustedes princesas son mucho más bellas que cualquier ángel.- Terminó de decir haciendo que todas las presentes se sonrojaran y emitieran un "kya!" dejando a Tamaki satisfecho con ello.

-Veo que ya se recuperó Tamaki-sempai.- Decía Renge, mientras ofrecía café a las clientas.

-Si, ya estoy bien n-n. Lo que no recuerdo es porque...- En menos de tres segundos Tamaki vio todo lo ocurrido hace un rato, recordando el porque se le abalanzaron las fans.- Ah! Hikaru y Kaoru!.- Volteó a ver a los gemelos. Sin embargo, logró divisar unicamente al menor de los dos cerca de la ventana, por lo que el king quedó un poco más tranquilo.

-Kaoru está solo.- Mencionó extrañado.- Por qué estarán más entusiasmados que de costumbre?.- Se preguntaba el muy ingenuo.

-Tamaki-sempai, es que no lo ha notado?.- Respondió Renge.

-El qué?.- Dijo sin comprender.

La administradora del Host, rebajada en este momento a hacer las tareas plebeyas, miró de un lado a otro y le susurró:

-Lo que tomaron hoy los gemelos fue un afrodisiaco Tamaki-sempai, como es posible que no se diera cuenta...- Murmuró.

-Afrodisiaco?.-

-Hai, pero de cualquier forma yo no se lo dije...-

-Renge-chan porque hablamos en susurros?. n-nU.-

-Porque si Kyouya-sama se entera de que le acabo de explicar lo que no debía explicarle, me haría algo mucho peor que las tareas de Haruhi-chan.- Respondió aterrada.

-Ah... pero porque Kyouya no querría que yo me enterara?.- Dijo con una risa nerviosa de solo pensar en lo que sufriría Renge si el rey en las sombras oyera todo esto.-

-Dijo que usted podría darle un uso inapropiado o pervertido incluso.-

-QUE! COMO SE ATREVE A mmfmfm!!.-

-Cállese!!!.- Saltó Renge tapando la boca del rey.- Quieren que me corten la cabeza.- Regañaba nerviosa la chiquilla.

Tamaki negó efusivamente, imaginando a su querido amigo como la reina del conocido cuento "Alicia en el país de las maravillas":

Que le corten la cabeza!!!.- Diría Kyouya.

-Kyouya-sama onegai!!! TOT.-

-Okasan no puedes hacer eso!!!.-

El chico de anteojos ahora sentado en su enorme trono, miró a Tamaki friamente y dijo.

- Y a este también cortenle la cabeza!

-A mi por qué?!.- O.O!!!

-Por baka!!! Que le corten la cabeza a todos!!!.-

-Tamaki-sempai deje de imaginar tonterias y prométame que no le dirá a nadie lo que le he dicho.-

-Hai..O.OU.-

-Lo promete?.-

-Lo..lo juro.- Dijo levantando su mano derecha.

-Ah! Kyouya-sama viene hacia aca yo me voy!!!.-

En efecto el chico de lentes venía a despedir a las clientas pues ya era hora de cerrar el Host. Sin embargo mas de una sospecha obtuvo ante la desaparición inmediata de la administradora y la mirada seria de la que ahora Tamaki era portador. Ya que el king no podía salir de sus cavilaciones respecto a los gemelos, el brebaje y por supuesto alguna finalidad que darle al mismo.

-"Asi que era eso...".- Pensaba mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Kaoru quien ya no estaba solo, pues Hikaru iba acercándose de a poco hacía su hermano menor.

Una vez y estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del menor de los dos, Hikaru pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Kaoru, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del mismo. Para luego comenzar a susurrar:

-Lo siento Kaoru, creo que fui un poco insensible.-

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del otro, el mayor continuó:

- Perdóname quieres?. No creí que te molestarías tanto. En verdad lamento no tener el tacto suficiente para tratarte Kaoru.-

En cuanto su hermano mayor lo había tomado por la cintura, el menor de los Hitachiin ya había cedido casi por completo pero, quería una disculpa, la cual no tardó en llegar.

Por lo que se dio por bien servido y volteó a abrazar a su gemelo.

-Hikaru...lo siento.-

-Esta es nuestra primera pelea como... amantes, asi que porque no celebramos nuestra unión?.-

Por increible que pareciera Hikaru estaba hablando muy parecido a como "su señor" lo hacía. Lo que hizo que el mismo rey prestara mucha mas atención a la supuesta reconciliación.

-"Que tramas Hikaru?".- Pensaba el rey, ya que cuando era de los gemelos de quienes se trataba no era para confiarse.

-Celebrar?. A que te refieres?.- Preguntó Kaoru.

-Ah, pues verás justo aquí traigo una botella para una ocasión especial como esta, te gustaría tomar un poco?.-

- De seguro el muy malvado le ha cambiado el envoltorio!!! O.O!!!.- Chilló Tamaki desde su escondite en el sofá.- Debo hacer algo!!!.-

-Yo mismo te lo daré.- Dijo sonriendo, al tiempo en que levantaba el mentón de su hermano. Logrando que este entreabriera los labios.

En seguida Hikaru aproximó la botella.

- Estoy muy lejos que hago?!!! O.O!!! Piensa Tamaki! Tu hijo está en peligro!!!.-

- Ahora, di aaah Kaoru.- Decía con la voz más sensual que tenía. Hikaru estaba controlándose al máximo para no dejar en evidencia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Además de considerar el hecho de que antes de poner en práctica su nuevo plan, había bebido un buen trago de la botella para darse ánimos ya que la idea en un principio le parecía depravada, luego de beber, se convirtió en la mejor estrategia de todas.

Puesto que su querido Kao-chan muy pronto estaría...

Totalmente a su merced, listo presto y dispuesto en una cama, sin ropa alguna murmurando con voz de uke:

-Hikaru, soy tuyo... pero onegai se gentil conmigo...

O al menos eso le decía su teatro mental...

Sin embargo al acercar la botella y casi verter el líquido en su hermanito menor. Hikaru recibió un enorme golpe en la cara.

-AJAJAJ! Justo en el blanco!!!.- Reía el king desde la distancia, pues lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, fue lanzarle un cojín a Hikaru, para después correr a regañarlo.

-Hikaru eso fue muy deshonesto!.-

-Ah! quien es el deshonesto! Porque me tiró esto a la cara!.-

-Tu pequeño diablillo! Aún intentando aprovecharte de mi inocente hijo!. No lo permitiré!.- Acusó y luego abrazo a Kaoru tal como lo hacía con Haruhi.

-Inocente..?.- Repitió extrañado el menor de los tres.- "Desde cuando el señor cree que soy inocente..XD"

-Oiga! No lo toque como si fuera Haruhi!!!.- Hikaru detuvo sus quejas, una idea nueva cruzó su mente.

-No lo estoy tocando como a Haruhi! Lo estoy protegiendo de ti!.-

-Haruhi...- Balbuceo, mientras una sonrsita ya bastante conocida se asomó en sus labios.

-Qué dijiste?.- Preguntó el rey atemorizado.

-Ah...quizas Haruhi quiera brindar conmigo, ya que usted no se lo permite a Kaoru señor.- Afirmó levantándose rápidamente en un intento por escapar.

-DEFINITIVAMENTE NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Gritó Tamaki lanzandose contra Hikaru, cayendo ambos al piso.

-Suelteme!.-

-Ni de broma!!! No dejaré que toques a mi pequeña hija! Mucho menos si está enferma!!! Hikaru dame esa botella ahora!!!.-

-Para que? Para ir con ella en vez de mi! No soy idiota!.-

-Ah..O.O "No es tan mala idea..."..AAAAH!! NO!!! "Que estoy pensando!" SOY UN BUEN PADRE!!! JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO ASI!.-

-A que no..¬¬...yaaa! quítese de encima!!!.-

-NUNCA!.- Decía todavía aferrado a las piernas de Hikaru.

-Hikaru.- Llamó Kyouya parado junto a ellos.- Dame eso.-

La mirada del rey en las sombras dio tanto miedo en aquel instante que ni el pelirrojo ni el rubio emitieron sonido alguno. Enseguida el mayor de los gemelos de mala gana le devolvió la botella.

-Esto va a quedarse aquí.- Dijo colocando la botella en la mesa junto a su notebook.- Y más vale que ahí siga, entendido?.-

Ambos afirmaron temblando de puro miedo, Kyouya estaba de muy mal humor.

-Tamaki...-

-Ah...? o.o..-

Quien te hablo de los efectos que este brebaje ocasiona?.-

-Ah!!! O.OUUU...esto..esto..."Que le corten la cabeza!!! Kyaaaa Tamaki-sempai!!! TOT"..nadie!!! NADIE!!!...yo me di cuenta solo!!!.-

-Mientes.- Cortó el de anteojos.

-N..no...nooo, yo AAAH!!OKASAAAAN!!! PORQUE ESTAS TAN ENFADADO CONMIGO!!! TOT.-

Entre tanto Tamaki se puso a llorar como siempre agarrado de Kyouya y encubriendo a la vez a Renge-chan.

Por otra parte, Hikaru estaba muy inquieto ya que su querido gemelo no se veía por ninguna parte.

- Kaoru!. Kaoru!!! Donde...?.- Justo en aquel momento Kaoru estaba cerrando la puerta del Host. Su hermano alcanzó a verlo y de inmediato fue en su busca, pero antes de irse hizo un pequeño arreglo y partió tras Kaoru.

-Tamaki deja de llorar quieres?.-

-Pero okasan me odia!!!.-

-Me irritas a veces pero no te odio vale?.- Respondió cansado Kyouya al tiempo en que se situaba frente a su computadora. Tamaki también tomó asiento a su lado.

-Ahora debo trabajar.- Dijo enviando una mirada de advertencia al rubio.

-Puedo quedarme?. No molestaré, lo prometo- Respondió con cara de perrito abandonado.

Kyouya guardó silencio un instante, suspiro y dijo: -Esta bien.

Pero, a penas comenzó a escribir, Tamaki preguntó:

-Neee..Kyouya..no crees que has sido muy duro con Renge-chan?. Todavía está trabajando. Por qué no la perdonas?.-

-"Y yo creí que se iba a mantener callado...que ingenuo fui...¬¬". Ah es verdad. Dile que ya está perdonada... por ahora.- Acotó al final.

-De acuerdo...n-nU.-

Si Tamaki se quedaba acompañándolo, era cien por ciento seguro de que trabajaría menos de la mitad de lo acostumbrado. El rubio siempre lo interrumpía, incluso cuando ya no había tema de que hablar. El sacaba alguna tontería para continuar charlando.

Aceptando los hechos, Kyouya le dio un sorbo a su taza de café, el cual ya estaba casi frio.

Mientras aguardaba el regreso del de ojos azules, el cual no tardaría en venir y llenarlo con preguntas como era lo normal.

-Mmmm...esto está dulce.- Refiriendose a lo que acababa de tomar.-

Demasiado dulce...este olor...- Kyouya se quedo pasmado. Sus gafas no dejaban a la vista sus ojos. Se quedó estático durante unos segundos.

-Kyouya-sama! En verdad me ha disculpado?.- Preguntaba Renge desde un costado.

-Si! es cierto! Ne Kyouya?!.- Confirmaba Tamaki desde el otro lado.

Kyouya no respondió, solo se puso de pie dirigiéndose rápidamente a una de las habitaciones sin uso. Específicamente en la que habían encerrado a Kaoru con anterioridad.

-Kyouya adonde vas?.-

-Kyouya–sama se encuentra bien?.-

Sin siquiera mirarlos cerro la puerta y la aseguró con llave. El problema fue que apenas volteó. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

**Flash Back**

Renge-chan había escondido a Honey-sempai en el armario.

Tama-chan abrió esa misma puerta para sacar las tazas y preparar el café de los plebeyos, en cambio de tazas recibió un fuerte golpe, puesto que el pequeño Haninozuka furioso, por fin logró escapar. Para fortuna de todos Mori-kun estaba ahí y calmó la situación con su sola presencia. Haciendo que Mitzukuni simplemente lo abrazara y le contara entre sollozos lo que le habían hecho.

- No sigas llorando.- Dijo suavemente, pasando las manos por la cara del mas chiquito.

Todas las clientas gritaron de pura ternura. Pero, en cuanto su atención volvió hacia los gemelos. Tanto Mori-sempai como Honey siguieron en lo suyo:

-Takashi...estoy cansado.- Se acomodó en el pecho del más alto.

Mori ni siquiera preguntó, solo cargó a Honey como muchas veces antes lo había hecho y se lo llevó a la habitación en la cual tenían una cama especialmente para el chico de estilo loli-shota.

Una vez y lo acostó. Honey atrapó el brazo del mayor para luego decir:

-Te quedas conmigo?..por favor.-

-Ah.- Fue lo único que dijo para sentarse en la cama junto al rubio.

-Me besas antes de dormir?.- Lanzó en seguida.

Takashi no supo que decir. Solo se quedo examinando al más pequeño durante un momento.

-Aquí.- Dijo de repente Honey a la vez que apuntaba su frente.

-"Parece que el efecto ya pasó". Pensó el moreno al tiempo en que cedía a la petición del más chiquito.

Así que apenas y quedo cerca del rostro el rubio, este jaló la chaqueta del más alto para juntar sus labios.

El efecto ya pasó...eso es justamente lo que Honey quería que Takashi pensara. Y le resultó bastante fácil. Por muy inocente que parezca este niño tiene una habilidad única cuando quiere algo. Y que mejor anzuelo que parecer de lo más tierno pidiendo un simple beso en la frente?.-

Volviendo al presente, los besos que siguieron de ese, fue lo que Kyouya-sempai presenció una vez y volteó la mirada.

Quedando Honey y Mori de piedra al ser descubiertos por okasan.

-Demonios.- Maldijo Kyouya, al instante giró hacía la cerradura y desesperadamente logró abrirla. Luego de arrasar con Tamaki y Renge quienes no paraban de preguntar que le pasaba. Kyouya se refugió en la otra habitación.

-Kyouya!!! Abreee!!! Que te pasa!!.- Gritaba Tamaki desde afuera.

-Kyouya-sama! Por favor! estamos preocupados!!!.-

-Vayanse!.- Gritó enfadado. Pero no con ellos si no con el responsable de su estado actual.- "Tamaki estaba quejandose conmigo, Kaoru..lo vi salir..no fue él..."- Hikaru.- Sentenció mientras apretaba los dientes.- Esto te va a costar muy caro.-

No fue difícil deducir al culpable, sin embargo no había tenido tiempo de pensar detenidamente, ya que necesitaba escapar de lo que fuera humano, puesto que el mayor de los Hitachiin a modo de venganza por estropear sus planes de "conquista" vertió un poco del jugo en el café del chico de anteojos. Y el líquido ya había comenzado a perturbarlo.

-Kyouya-sama salga de ahí por favor!!!.- Renge aún insistía.

Kyouya estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la puerta.

-Aquí estoy a salvo..es decir...estan a salvo...- Murmuraba más tranquilo.

Pero la tranquilidad duró un suspiro.

En el balcón del cuarto hubo un ruido tremendo y para su sorpresa las puertas se abrieron desde fuera.

-Kyouya!.-

-"Este baka! Saltó desde el otro balcón hasta aquí!!!!".-

-Que sucede porque estas tan raro?.- Preguntaba el rubio aproximándose al rey en las sombras.

-Vete!.-

-No hasta que me digas que te...-

-Que te vayas te digo!.- "Contrólate Kyouya...solo es el torpe de Tamaki"

-Kyouya porque ...-

-"No voy a aguantar mas...lárgate baka!!!"

La batalla dentro de Kyouya había comenzado y el efecto aún no estaba en su máximo nivel, es por ello que podía mantener la cordura durante algún tiempo más.

Pero cuanto durará este dominio???.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Kurioso no hice ningun comentario estupido alla arriba...****n-n**

**Ejem..ahura los reviews!**

**Loveless-Tsukino****nyau! tambn leyo celoso Hika-chan..XD mi primera creacion TOT...aaaaw en verdad verdad le gusta komo eskribouu!!! eso me sube los animos por las nubes..n-n je je me enkanta ke me opine gente k antes nu lo habia hecho. eso signifika ke lo ke hago no es tan sin sentido..XD..nyamm wenop en fin, agradezco k se tomara el tiempo d opinar sobre esta kosa..XD...muxisimas graxias! wenop se cuida muchio ne?..abashos! bay baa! n-n**

**amynaoko**: **Mantener el estilo comico de repente es hasta dificil..con tanta tonteria ke hacen inventar una nueva..XD.aaaaw le enkanto? kon eso kedo contentaaaa!!!!..le gusta okasan? pues ojala no me odie por lo ke le akabo de hacer..XD..nyu en fin mil gracia por dejarme un review! ke siempre es necesaria saber las opiniones de..esto..XD..y wenopaki ta el sgte kapi ojala nu lo odie! nyam grax nevamente!..se cuida1 besussus aiositou! n-n**

**kurofye.D**: **nyaa lo siento si hice k esperara mucho el kap. anterior..lo siento si hice lo mismo kon este..TOT... je je komo puede ver a honey-sempai no se le paso el efecto nada nada pero para eso tenemos a taka-chan presente!!!!..XD...aaaaw okasan ahura esta en un lio no se si pueda seguir siendo kruel..XD.. y nu se preokupe k tamaki va a seguir desesperado hasta el final segun parece..XD..grax por el review!!! n-nse cuida muchiop! aiosituuuu!!! n-n (nyam voy a leer su fic ahurap en kuanto termine estop!..n-n)**

**koneko-chan : nyaaaaa akabo d entender lo de la exigencia..n-nU perdone me retardo a veces y komo ke nu entiendo...gomen..n-nU...nyaaajaj obviamente los gemelitos TENIAN ke terminar la escena..n-n me jode kuando no pueden hacerlo..¬¬...jeje n-nU...nyajajaj un grito a las 1:30 a.m si kreo k si se hubieran despertado..XD...nyaau en todo kaso respekto a la pareja k se nota ke le gusta..XD..pues ahura kizas ke pueda pasar kon otousan y okasan en ese estado..XD mil graxias por desearme suerte en las pruebas..n-n no me fue excelente perou wenop ahi ta..XD grax por todo!!! n-n se cuida muchiouuu!!! besusus! bay ba!!! n-n**

**Nekozumi-Hitachiin** : **nyau no babee tanto mi niña ke le puede faltar para** **despues...n-n..aaah ahi respondi varias de sus preguntas menus una ke hacen todos..porke se pelearon? nya ahi sta la kosa ke va kasi en el ultimo kap. n-n..perou al menus sabe las otras dos respuestas: "Qué hará Tamaki ahora?? los va a interrumpir T-T para salvar la virginidad de sus hijos?" no le eskribo directamente por si se le okurriera leer el review antes del fic...nu se solo una prekaucion nu se enfade..n-nU wenop esop! grax por su review!!! n-n besusus! cuidece! aiositouuu!!! n-n**

**Princess Of Kamui**: **ajjajajj me atrapo seeeeh Tamaki me rekuerda a la llorona kuando empieza kon eso de mis hijos y todo..XD..ademas kon el traje de bruja ke uso en halloween se me hizo mucho mas parecido..XD..muy astuta uste! yio krei ke pasaria kalladito..XD...nyuu si hasta yo me uní al kya kolektivo..XD...kreo ke todos los hicieron..en fin! aki sgte kap.! n-n se cuida muchio! aiosituu!!! n-n**

**Kati: Twincest al atakeeee totalmente..XD!!!aaaah kyouyale gusta tama-chan nu see...puede komo puede ke nop..n-n..en todo kaso ahura le va a gustar kien sea ke se le kruce..XD..jjujuju...aaa ojala no odie este kap. ****mil gracias por dejarme un review!!!!! n-n besusus!!! aiositouu! ( kreo k en el sgte pondre mas twincest...n-n)**

**Romiko minamino jaganshi osease Romiko-chan!: No babee tanto niña k puede deshidratarse...XD..nyam en fin yo tmbn babosie kon la idea asi k toy siendo hipokrita...? XD...da igual...trankila trankila onegai tama-chan no hizo nada..porke habian fans muy parecidas a uteh por ahi...apuesto a ke estaba entre ellas..XD y de ke hay fottos las hay si no kon ke se salva tama-chan..XD ymmm pues no me fui a cosertapioca por ke me gusto su fic!!! n-n perou debe kontinuarlo onegaaaiii..TOT..yio la apoyo desde aki sentada en mi..kasita..XD..aaaw niña!!! nuevamente le agradezco ke me lo haya dedikado eso fue tan..emocionante..TOT..gracias muy lindo de su parte!!!!!!!!!!!!! muchios besususus y pasteles para uteh! cuidece mucho ne?..n-n bay ba!!!!!!! n-n**

**Anju-maaka**: **Continuadoooouuu!!! n-n...nyaaa gracias por desearme suertee en los examenes!!! porke necesite de mucha para hacerlos TOT...jejej las klientas no son las unikas yaoistas aki..n-nU jejej...nyau ojjala y le guste este kap.! grax por el review!!1 aiosituuuuu!!! n-n**

**A Cho :3** : **TOT llorare kon usteh por la muerte de su señor kompu...pase por eso y es de lo mas horrible..y kkuando me dijo lo de sus series kasi mori..y eso k nu es mi kompu, pero komparto el dolor kon uteh pa ke nu le pese tanto..n-nU..yym wenop prometo ke el sgte kap. tendra mas twincest!!!!! seeeeeh!!! esto estoo...y digale a su primi ke nu sea malita y ke preste el kompu de repente ne? asi pongale kara de tamaki kuando kiere algo..XD...nyauu ojala y le guste este kap...wenup besususus y animouuu!!! n-n se cuida muchioooouuu!!!! bay baaa!!!! n-n**

**Rion Kanou**: **Wow O.O! parece ke le atine a la mayoria de sus gustos Rio-chan..n-n..wenou realmente me deja trankila ke le haya fascinado tantouu..n-nU el twincest! el kyouxtama..no es seguro..¬¬ porke hay gente por ahi ke me degolla si lo hago oficial perou weno ahura okasan kon pocion nyuuuuuu vaya a saber ke puede pasar..n-n wenup yia ta actualizado ymmm komo he dicho antes ojala y no odie este kap..perou debe ser sincera ne? n-n lo odio oo es horrendo o ta lendo o lo ke sea...wenop grax por su review! me dejo feliz!!! n-n se cuida muchiop! besuusus aiositouuu!!!! n-n**

**Kororo Hitachiin** :** si si ese tambien era para uste kororo-sensei!!! n-n. espero ke le haya llegado el mail avisandole ke akabo de subir el kap.! pa ke sea la primera..pero si no lo es..eto...no se ponga violenta onegai!!! O.OU! ke me da meyo!!! TOT..nyau wenop esuu ...n-n y sip el fic esta pervertido..XD...lo siento pero nu pude evitarlo..XD..nyaaam el twincest! komo no amarlo ne? n-n ..jeje mi niña se cuida muchio muchio vale? k ste muy bn y muchia suerte!!! beusus bay baaa!!! n-n**

**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER!!!!**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHIOUU!!!! **

**BAY BA!**

**-GITAN-**


	7. Control

**Capitulo septimo.**

**Control???.**

-Kaoru, Kaoru!! Espérame!!! Oye!.- Pedía entre gritos Hikaru, puesto que apenas comenzó a llamar a su hermano menor, este aumentó la velocidad en su paso.

-Oye! No corras.! Me dejaste solo en el Host! Kaoru porque estas evitándome!!!.-

-No te evito!!!. No corro!! Y tengo cosas que hacer así que déjame en paz!!!.- Grito de vuelta sin disminuir la rapidez con la que avanzaba.

-Kaoru no mientas¿Por que estas tan enojado.?-

-No estoy enojado!!!!!!.- Gruño con clara molestia en sus palabras, deteniéndose y enfrentando de una vez a su hermano.

-Cómo de que no?.- Dijo con cierto toque burlón.- Vamos con esa cara no engañas a nadie, porque estas tan molesto eh?.- Pregunto atrapando el rostro del chiquillo entre sus manos.

En un segundo Kaoru alejo de un bofetón las manos de su hermano y acto seguido dijo:

- Por qué no te vas a molestar a Haruhi y me dejas tranquilo!. Vamos vete con ella yo ya no te voy a interferir mas!

-Kaoru, de que demonios estas...-

-¡Vamos!, ve a cuidarla y a brindar con ella. ¿No es eso lo que querías?.-

"_Ah, quizás Haruhi quiera brindar conmigo, ya que usted no se lo permite a Kaoru señor."_ – "Oh, oh, creo que dije algo así...¬¬U."- Hikaru acababa de recordar las imprudentes palabras que le había dicho al rey hace un rato.

- Kaoru por favor, yo, tu sabes, es que el señor, no me dejo y...ah¡Solo estaba jugando.!- Se excuso torpemente, mientras hacia señas incomprensibles con las manos debido al nerviosismo.

- Jugando, por supuesto. ¡Si el señor no te hubiera atrapado de seguro en este momento estarías en su casa!. ¡Y ni siquiera quiero ponerme a pensar en que le hubieras hecho!.-

-" Kaoru actúa como una novia...¿celosa?".- El solo hecho de pensar a su hermanito de esa forma lo hizo reír sin querer.

-¡¿Que te hace tanta gracia?!.- Pedía saber ahora mucho más irritado.

-Es que, celoso te ves tan lindo, Kao-chan.-

-Qu..quien? esta celoso.- Comento con la cara ardiendo y esquivando los ojos de Hikaru, al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos, para parecer "ofendido".

-Ahora te ves mucho mas lindo.- Sonrió.

-Deja eso.- Corto fastidiado apoyándose en la pared.- Hablo en serio, si quieres ir con ella por mi no hay problema.

-¿En serio?.- Se le aproximo.

Al instante Kaoru cayo en cuenta que apoyarse en alguna parte con Hikaru rondando cerca era la peor idea para discutir algún tema verdaderamente delicado.

-No te acerques tanto quieres?.-

-Por que no?.-

-Porque...porque estoy enfadado contigo recuerdas?.- Respondió incomodo. Puesto que

cuando su hermano comenzaba a acecharlo su mente siempre empezaba a ponerse en blanco.

- No puedes tomarte tan en serio esas cosas.- Murmuro a su oído.- Yo solo quería divertirme un rato con la reacción del señor. Porque por su culpa no pude darte el afrodis...la bebida..jeje..n-nU-

-Pero yo pense que...Es que tu todo el tiempo.-

-Puedes decirlo.- Hikaru le ofreció una sensación de calma tan agradable a Kaoru que este ya sin temor respondió:

-Todo este tiempo he estado pensando que tienes en mente crear una verdadera relación con ella y conmigo bueno..conmigo solo ibas a estar junto a mi para cuando tuvieras ganas de ...eso.-

-E...¿Eso?.- Repitió nervioso esperando a que su gemelo aclarara lo que estaba pensando, rogando porque "eso" fuera otra cosa.- Que quieres decir con...-

-Ah Hikaru lo entiendes bien, porque me haces?..uh, esta bien...-Dijo resignado el menor de los Hitachiin.

Antes de comenzar Kaoru aspiro el suficiente aire para calmarse un poco y luego soltó todo lo que lo atormentaba de una sola vez:

Hikaru desde que le dijiste eso al señor, además de otras reacciones tuyas con Haruhi me hiciste pensar lo siguiente..-Titubeó.

-Adelante Kaoru quiero escucharlo.- Dijo lo más amable posible.

-Bien las cosas están así: Creí que conmigo solo querías conseguir sexo porque siempre estaría disponible para ti y lo sabes, en cambio con ella no puedes porque es una chica entonces le debes respeto e interviene un largo proceso de conquista y todo eso, pero como yo soy tu hermano y ya estamos acostumbrados a las escenas de incesto llegar un poco mas alto no seria tan terrible...

-¡Vaya! Kaoru, nunca creí que fueras tan directo. O.OU-

-No he terminado...¬¬.-

-No? O.O

-No ¬¬...ejem, entonces una vez y tuvieras una relación formal con ella yo sería el amante puesto que creí que tu dirías: Que mas da? Es mi hermano! Aceptara todo lo que le diga! Para eso somos hermanos no? .¡Además es el menor, debe obedecerme!. Incluso llegue a pensar que utilizarías todos los juguetitos de sado masoquismo que te encontraras, porque no te veo capaz de hacerle eso a Haruhi, y si alguno se enterara te mataría. Así que lo más conveniente para desquitarte sería el sumiso hermanito que nunca falla.

Y luego, yo a pesar de sufrir por ello hubiera aceptado de buena gana sabes, ya que..eh? Oye, Hikaru estas bien?.-

El mayor de los gemelos estaba destrozado en el piso mientras cada palabra de su hermanito menor lo atravesaba cruelmente.-

-"Jamas, creí que... Kaoru tuviera un concepto tan malo de mi!!!."- Lloriqueaba en su mente tal cual como el rey lo hacia cada vez que se traumaba por algo.- "Debo ser un pésimo hermano! Y como amante quizás que otras cosas más tenga en mente sobre mi persona..!!!"

-Hikaru estas bien?. Quizás no debí decir todo eso, perdona.- Dijo agachándose y abrazando a su hermano quien solo reaccionó apenas tuvo contacto con su gemelo.

-"Se siente tan cálido...Ahora es cuando debería decirte que busques a alguien mejor, no te merezco pero...".- Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuanto levanto la mirada hacia su hermano menor.- "No! Al demonio es demasiado lindo para que alguien mas lo tenga!!! Si soy un egoísta, que se me castigue lo acepto, pero Kaoru es mío!! Mío, mío, mío!".- Reclamaba en sus pensamientos como si fuera un niño pequeño que no piensa en compartir a su querido osito por nada en el mundo.

-¡Mío!.- Soltó de repente para abalanzarse sobre el menor de los Hitachiin.

-¡Hikaru sueltame.!- Se quejaba Kaoru.- ¡Estamos en pleno público.!-

-No es verdad, ya todos se han ido, estamos solos.-

-Pero, en el pasillo cualquiera podría vernos y si eso ocurre...después, podrían separarnos. -

- No digas eso.- Susurró peinando unos cabellos sobre la frente del menor.- No te preocupes. Yo te protegere de cualquiera que intente algo en nuestra contra.-

-Hikaru yo...-

-Parece que ya no estás tan molesto ne?.- Y aprovechando la situación dijo:- Kaoru, me perdonas?.- Preguntó aproximandose a los labios del menor.

-Hikaru yo te...-

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!.- Se escuchó desde el Host.

-Ah! El señor! Está en problemas!.- Anunció Kaoru plantando su mano sobre la cara de Hikaru para apartarlo y así mismo de un solo empujón se sacó al mayor de encima para correr en dirección a los gritos.

-¡Hikaru¿Que haces ahí sentado¡corre.! –

Su gemelo aún sobando su rostro y con el ceño fruncido. Respondió de inmediato:

- Déjalo solo, de seguro es una tontería.-

-¡Pero¿y si en realidad nos necesita?!.-

-Kaoru estabamos tan bien.- Dijo abrazandolo de la cintura hacía abajo pues estaba de rodillas aún.

-Sueltame...¬¬.-

-Oye T-T...¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?.-

-Porque acabo de recordar que estaba enojado contigo e intentaste engatuzarme para que lo olvidara.-

-"Se dio cuenta...¬¬" Pero¿eso significa que no me perdonas?.-

-No. Luego hablaremos de eso.- Una vez más se escurrió de los brazos de Hikaru para correr al rescate del rey.

-Kaoru...T-T- Quedó murmurando solo el pobre Hika-chan.- Y todo por culpa de ese llorón...¬¬-

Entre tanto los gemelos discutían sus problemas amorosos. Por otra parte, un tipo diferente de "conquista" se realizaba en aquel momento.

Hasta llegar al punto de destruir la escena de los hermanos. Nuevamente la culpa era del atractivo rey rubio.

**Hace unos minutos atrás:**

Kyouya se había quedado inmóvil durante un tiempo y Tamaki no tardó en acercársele. Sin embargo, su jugada fue la peor que pudo escoger, puesto que el chico de estilo principesco tuvo la gran idea de acariciar el rostro de su amigo quien, por obvias razones, no quería verlo a la cara.

Así que suavemente intentó levantar el mentón de Kyouya acompañado por una expresión de preocupación francamente irresistible.

-Kyouya puedes confiar en mi…Por favor, dime que te pasa – Dijo abriendo esos enormes y bellos ojos azules, ahora muy próximos a los de su "okasan".

Ese fue el toque final para desencadenar todo lo que nuestro querido rey en las sombras había aguantado dignamente... hasta ahora.

-¿Quieres saber que me pasa?.- Murmuró en forma sombría. Y en un instante atrapó la muñeca de Tamaki, sin levantar la mirada aún.

El rubio de inmediato intuyó que algo no andaba bien. Por lo que temió por su integridad en cuanto notó que Kyouya no iba a soltar su brazo.

- Si, quiero saber.- Sonrió nervioso todavía intentando zafar su mano de la presión de los dedos de "okasan".

Kyouya por fin se encontró con los expectantes ojos del rubio. Observándolo fijamente.

Al levantar la cabeza, su rostro estaba sonrojado, adornado por una gran sonrisa traviesa.

Dejando como resultado a Tamaki absolutamente aterrado.

-"Esa forma de sonreír...yo la he visto.O.O!!! Es igual a la de esos dos diablillos cuando planean hacer algo malo!!!!! ".- Pensó, delatando en sus facciones la comparación que había hecho.

Totalmente asustado soltó su mano como pudo y ya sentado en el piso comenzó a arratrarse hacia atrás, pero apenas y se movía un poco, Kyouya avanzaba lo suficiente para quedar mucho más cerca del rubio.

-Kyouya¿qué... es lo que te sucede.?-

- Explicártelo con palabras sería muy aburrido.- Dijo burlón.- así que dejaremos la parte teórica de lado y…

Antes de terminar la frase Kyouya ya había acorralado al muchacho de ojos azules bajo su cuerpo. Atrapando tanto sus muñecas como sus piernas dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

- Empezaremos con lo practico Tama-chan…- Sonrió guiñándole un ojo, mientras la cara de desconcierto de su siempre ingenuo amigo pasó a una realmente alterada.

-Ah…ah….ayu…-

-Ayu?.-

-Ayu...AYUDAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!.- El king quedo tan impresionado que, por un momento, su garganta no le permitió soltar ruido alguno.

Sin omitir que, entre todos los pensamientos absurdos que pasaron por su mente, nació una pequeña pregunta:- Necesito pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quien?.-

Como muchos saben, cuando Tamaki se encuentra en aprietos, a quien siempre acude para ir a llorar sus problemas es a su "paciente okasan", sin embargo era "ella" en este momento quien lo tenia metido en serios aprietos.

Así que por obvias circunstancias lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un enorme grito, atrayendo la atención de los pocos que quedaban alrededor del Host.

-¡¿Señor que ocurre?!.- Preguntaba Kaoru desde fuera.

-Que es lo que le pasa ahora ¬¬.- Decía enfadado Hikaru, ya que por culpa del rey chillón, Kaoru no cayó por completo en sus garras.

-¡¿Tamaki-sempai esta bien?!.- Gritó Renge preocupada de que Kyouya hubiera masacrado al king allí adentro.

Sin embargo, muy por el contrario de lo que podrían estar pensando los gemelos o la administradora del club. El chico de anteojos intentaba mantener quieto al rey quien ya no sabia que hacer para salir de esa situación tan incomoda.

-¡Quédate quieto Tamaki!.- Kyouya comenzó a molestarse, puesto que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil desabrochar la camisa del rey.

-Espera Kyouya detente por favor!!!.- Pedía entre asustado y sonrojado.- Okasan, porque me haces estoooo..TOT…-

En cuanto Tamaki empezó a llorar, Kyouya reacciono en cierto modo.

La cordura pareció haber vuelto a su cuerpo por apenas cinco segundos.

El rubio creyó ver la luz de la esperanza al notar que la fuerza en sus brazos disminuía al igual que lo hacía el peso en sus piernas.

Finalmente Kyouya se levantó y arregló sus gafas, estirando luego su mano para levantar a Tamaki del piso.

-Gracias…Kyou… ah!-

Pero en tanto el rubio estuvo de pie, el muchacho de anteojos lo tomo por la cintura y lo apegó fuertemente a su cuerpo.

El king no tardó en sonrojarse al máximo, ante tal evento inesperado, y el color en su rostro pasó a rojo fuego una vez y Kyouya le murmuro sensualmente al oído:

- Hago esto porque Otousan no ha cumplido su papel como padre de familia…-

-De que...de que hablas?. Yo he cuidado lo mejor que puedo a todos los del Host. A mis hijos, yo…- Susurró con los nervios en punta.

- Por supuesto, eso no puede negarlo nadie pero...

-Pe...pero?.-

- Pero, por cuidar a tus hijos has descuidado a okasan¿entiendes?.- Respondió para aumentar la intensidad del abrazo, tomando prisionera la cintura de Tamaki, solo que esta vez, sus manos estaban bajo la ropa del rubio.

-Kyou…ya.- Saltó el king ante el contacto.

-Es una lastima que este en la otra habitación.-

-Que…que cosa?.- Pregunto avergonzado el rubio.

-La cama…n-n - Respondió el muy sin vergüenza.

-QUE?!!!! O///O.-

Fuera de la habitación. Los tres integrantes del Host no sabían que hacer.

-Señor piensa abrir o no?.- Preguntó fastidiado Kaoru.

-Ya no se escucha ningún sonido.- Decía Renge.

-Es como si no hubiera nadie.- Afirmo Hikaru con la oreja pegada a la puerta.- Me pregunto que estarán...- Cortó la frase de inmediato, ya que había olvidado que era por su culpa que el rey ahora era la presa de Kyouya, sin embargo más que sentir el cargo de conciencia. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de solo imaginar que podrían estar haciendo esos dos.

-¡Hikaru estas todo rojo.!- Apuntó su hermano.

Al ser descubierto el mayor de los gemelos se apartó de un salto de la puerta. Pero, su reacción no fue únicamente por la afirmación de Kaoru. Si no que pudo sentir como unos pasos se aproximaban rápidamente hasta la puerta y en menos de un segundo esta se abrió de golpe. Empujando al piso a los tres fisgones.

-¡Auch! Pero que demonios...- Hikaru guardo silencio.

Kyouya era quien había pateado la puerta y no Tamaki escapando como imaginó desde un principio.

El rey en las sombras, al parecer tenía prisa. Puesto que no iba solo.

-¡Kyouya-sama que esta...!.-

-Tamaki y yo necesitamos hablar, a solas. Pueden retirarse.- Dijo como si nada el rey oscuro, en tanto acomodaba el bulto que traía sobre su hombro.

-Mfhhm...nmhfmm...- Trataba de pedir auxilio el "king" del Host, puesto que las amarras y la mordaza con la que habían capturado a Hikaru anteriormente, le fueron muy útiles a Kyouya para mantenerlo quieto, cargarlo al hombro y salir de la pieza.

Los tres muchachos tirados en el suelo, se quedaron de piedra. Ninguno atinó a decir algo. Y Kyouya no tenía la menor intención de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ellos.

Rápidamente se acercó a la habitación que ocupaban Honey y Mori-sempai.

En un instante ambos chicos salieron disparados fuera del cuarto. Recibiendo un portazo en la cara y antes una mirada que claramente decía: "Si entran se mueren."

-Aaaa¡Kyou-chan eres muy malo.!- Decía Honey mientras comenzaba a hacer berrinches en la puerta.

-Ah.- Respondió Mori, levantándose del piso y abotonando avergonzado su camisa.

En cambio Honey solo traía encima su ropa interior y la chaqueta de Takashi puesta. La cual lo cubría lo suficiente para su pequeño cuerpo.

-Neeeeee Mori-sempai. ¿Que tal estuvo.?- Pregunto descaradamente Hikaru.

-No hicimos nada.- Constesto con un claro gesto de amenaza en sus ojos.

-¡ Kyouya-sama¡Kyouya.-sama!.- Murmuraba entre sollozos la pobre Renge.

-Uh, parece que quedo muy afectada.- Dijo entre dientes Hikaru.- Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai ustedes deberan cuidarla eh!.- Anuncio mientras tomaba sin permiso a Kaoru entre sus brazos.

-¡Hikaru bajame.!-

-No, tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. n-n. Bien, nos vemos mañana!.- Despidio alegre cerrando la puerta tras de si con Kaoru todavia tratando de soltarse de su hermano.

* * *

Continuara... 

Se que no me van a perdonar, pero de todas formas les dire la estupida razon de porke no segui eskribiendo...¬¬U..Me hicieron un par de comentarios un tanto muchp muy desagradables, ke me dieron a enteder ke lo ke escribo ..es una porkeria...y lo es! yo lo se pero, no habia ke ser tan mala voluntad para decirmelo no? .¬¬..( no es alguien de los reviews si no que otra persona X... n-nU) me senti mal...muy mal...U.U..vale vale me deprimio..T-T y las ganas de eskribir se me kitaron, pero ya ke komienza un nuevo año...al demonio kon eso!!! por fin he vuelto y aunke me odien...(se ke lo hacen por dejar el fic botado n-nU) ahi esta mi razon estupida..estaba sensible lo siento..¬//¬

Pido mil perdones!!!! T-T

Y actualizare muy muy muy rapido!!!!! TOT como castigo..XD

En fin me han dicho ke los reviews no deben kontestarse aki porke me pueden kancelar el fic y eso..se agradece mucho ke me avisara!!!!! n-n...pero a los ke no les tengo el korreo lo kontestare aki de todas formas en lo ke keda del dia...XD


	8. Caos

**Capitulo octavo**

**

* * *

**

**Departamento Fujioka.**

22:30 Hrs.

-¿No piensa salir?- Soltó de la nada una chiquilla de cabellos castaños, mientras que tranquilamente bebía su té, sentada frente a una pequeña mesa en tanto veía el noticiero nocturno.

Curiosamente, en la habitación parecía no haber nadie más que ella y la televisión.

No obstante, Haruhi al no obtener ninguna respuesta, como era de esperarse, suspiró ya muy cansada para luego, nuevamente prestar atención a las informaciones.

- ¡Haruhi¡Ya estoy en casaaaa.!- Anunciaba muy animadamente Ranka.

- Llegaste temprano.- Dijo sin alterarse.

-¡Si.! Es que quería saber como estaba mi pequeña.-

- No debiste haberte molestado, estoy bien.

- ¡ Ayyy, que linda!. Pero, enferma no puedo dejarte sola¡no, por nada del mundo¡pobrecita mi niña.!- Lloriqueaba abrazando con fuerza a la chica.

- Estoy bien.- Respondió hostigada del excesivo afecto de su padre.

- ¡Tan dulce!. Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor. ¡Oh! Pero, que buena hija ten...- Ranka guardó silencio y comenzó a olisquear el aire.

-¿Que sucede.? -

-Aquí, hay, olor a...- Se detuvo ensimismada, mientras que dejaba a Haruhi de lado, se ponía de pie y se acercaba al armario.

-¡¡¡Olor a hombre!!!.- Gritó con furia mientras abría la puerta corrediza del armario.

- ¡Guaaaa, por favor no me mate!.- Se escuchó desde dentro.

-¡¡Tuuuu que crees que haces aquí¡¡¡Espiando a mi hijaaaaaa!!!.- Bufó al tiempo en que sufría una horrible transformación pasando de "okama" a la legendaria gorgona con serpientes en la cabeza y una lengua de reptil.

-¡Haruhi¡Ayúdame!- Lloraba asustado el pobre rubio. Mientras luchaba por cerrar la puerta para mantenerse a salvo de las garras de Ranka.

-¡Déjalo en paz otousan!. Tamaki-sempai no hace nada malo. Solo...-

-¡¿Solo que?!- Le preguntaba al descendiente Suou tomándolo por la camisa.

- Solo se esconde.- Terminó Haruhi fastidiada nuevamente por no tener ni un momento de paz. Aunque estuviera enferma.

-¿Esconderse?- Dijo extrañada Ranka.

-Sip.- Contestó dando por terminada la discusión con el par de locos que tanto la desesperaban en variadas ocasiones.

-¿Y de que te escondes Tamaki-kun?- Preguntó con una mirada desconfiada al chico, todavía sin soltarlo.

-Yo, estoy...yo no, Haruhi, por favor.-

-Otousan ¡ya basta!, está asustado, pero no me ha querido decir porque. Simplemente llegó se escondió en el armario y no ha dicho nada más. Así que déjalo tranquilo¿quieres, por favor?-

-"Gracias hija mia."- Lloraba en su mente el king.

Entre tanto su otro padre ya iba soltando al rubio, entonces el timbre sonó. Fue ahí cuando de un tirón se deshizo de Tamaki y su expresión cambio radicalmente a una muy... dulce?

-¡Ya voyyy!.- Canturreo acercándose a saltitos a la puerta.

-Buenas noches.-

-AAAAH¡Kyouya-kun¡Que gusto tenerte por aquí! – Decía mucho más animada que antes.

- Vine a buscar "algo", Ranka-san.-

- ¡ Puedes decirme Ranka-chan!- Agregó con corazoncitos alrededor.- ¿A buscar algo dices?- Una sonrisa malvada se asomó en la boca de ambos.- Creo que se lo que es. Porque no pasas y tomas un té con nosotros.

- Estaría encantado...Ranka-chan.- Dijo Kyouya agrandando su sonrisa.

Por extraño que parezca el rey en las sombras traía un sombrero puesto, que lo hacía ver de lo mas gangster incluyendo el traje que lucía para hacerle juego al conjunto. Con el estilo de Kyouya entre astuto y vengativo, le daba un toque sensual y misterioso. Mas no era por vanidad que lo usaba ya que, al entrar al departamento, se quitó de inmediato la gorra dejando ver unas vendas alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Kyouya-kun¡Pero que te ha pasado!.- Dijo alterada Ranka apuntando su cabeza.

-Me creerías si te dijera que no lo sé. Desperté sobre la cama del Host con una herida terrible en la cabeza, ni idea de que paso.- Al mencionar la palabra terrible "okasan" subió el volumen de voz, para ser escuchado claramente por Tamaki, escondido nuevamente en el armario de los Fujioka.

-Neee Haruhi¿como has estado?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, como siempre bien interpretada, por la chiquilla. Que daba a entender algo como: "Cuando piensas volver que me estas haciendo perder beneficios niñita."

-Je, je, creo que volveré mañana mismo Kyouya sempai.- Respondió con una risilla nerviosa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-

-Je, je, je.- "Ni resfriada me libro de este tipo.".-

-¿Les molesta si uso su baño?-

-¡Para nada!- Contestó feliz de la vida el okama.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?- Dijo Haruhi un tanto incomoda.

-Ah hija¡es que Kyouya-kun es de lo más agradable!. ¿No te parece?-

-Ah, seh...por supuesto...-

**Dentro del armario...**

-"¡No puede ser¡Sabe que estoy aqui!. Pero, eso ya no importa. ¡Kyouya está herido! No creí que lo golpeara tan fuerte pero¿qué más podía hacer, fue por su bien. ¡Okasaaan lo siento mucho!"-

**Flash Back.**

Una vez que había dado su silenciosa advertencia con una sola mirada, Kyouya cerró de golpe la puerta. Sin prestar importancia los alegatos de Honey-sempai por interrumpirlo en medio de su romance.

A Tamaki lo había tendido en la cama. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver como el rubio trataba a duras penas sacarse las amarras y la mordaza. Por lo que el chico de anteojos tuvo tiempo suficiente para cerrar todas las cortinas, asegurarse de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y guardar las llaves en su bolsillo.

Mientras más oscura quedaba la habitación, más pánico le daba al ojos azules. Su desesperación fue tanta que incluso cayó de la cama, captando la atención de Kyouya al hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que puedas estar sin moverte?.- Suspiró en tanto tomaba al chico en brazos y volvía a depositarlo en la cama.

-Lamento mucho lo de las amarras pero, creo que la probabilidad de que no quisieras venir voluntariamente era muy alta, otousan.- Dijo con sarcasmo. Entre tanto, ya adoptaba una posición diferente ahora, sobre el king, a sabiendas de que este ya no tendría forma de escapar.

Con una pierna a cada lado se sentó delicadamente sobre el cuerpo de Tamaki.

-¿Qué debería hacer?- Comentó al aire.

-Mfhhmhff.- Era lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, más Kyouya entendió perfectamente lo que el rubio quería decir.

- No hablo de dejarte ir torpe, me refiero a si debería dejarte las amarras y que lo hagamos de esa forma o quitártelas y hacerlo.

-¡MMMMFH!- Trató de gritar con la cara roja.

- Mientras más ruiditos hagas más ganas me dan de dejarte las amarras...Tama-chan.-

-¡MMMM!¡FHFH!- Ahora si que el rubio estaba alterado. "¡Tama-chan¡Que fue eso por Dios¿¡Desde cuando Tama-chan?! Okasan ha perdido el juicio completamente¡¿qué hago?!"

Sería muy injusto, eso es lo que dirías ¿eh?- Comentó Kyouya todavía con su monologo.- De acuerdo, te las quitaré solo si prometes no gritar. ¿Lo prometes?-

Tamaki movía frenéticamente la cabeza aceptando la propuesta.

-Lo prometiste.- Dijo empezando a soltar las piernas del muchacho, para luego llegar a sus manos, quitando las amarras también. Sin embargo, no dejó que se quitara la mordaza. Tamaki no era de fiar si de gritos se trataba. Por lo que se quedo en silencio observándolo muy de cerca.

- Por desgracia esto también es necesario.- Acotó sabiendo el resultado que obtendría.

-¡Ah!, eso dolió. Estaba muy apretada Kyouya.-

-¿Eh? "Que extraño, no gritó. Aquí hay algo que no calza..."-

- ¿Sabes que sería bueno?- Dijo con una extraña calma el de ojos azules.

- "Esto está muy raro." No lo se¿qué sería bueno?-

- Pedir, un...poco de...-

- ¿Un poco de ...?-

-Un poco de...¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OKASAN SE VOLVIO LOC...- Y hasta ahí llegó el enorme chillido del rey, acallado rápidamente por un feroz beso del chico que, hasta hace un tiempo, era el más frío del Host.

-Pequeño... traidor.- Murmuró falto de aire el descendiente de los Otoori.- Lo habías prometido y no cumpliste, ahora mereces ser castigado.

En primer lugar, se deshizo de la molesta camisa, para sentir más cerca al rubio e inmediatamente las manos de Kyouya comenzaron a bajar y a subir según su antojo por el cuerpo de Tamaki. Este último, había quedado casi en shock tan solo con el beso, así que no se movió ni un poco ante los demás contactos que el otro le estaba proporcionando. Al caer en cuenta de ello, Kyouya empezó lo que el llamaba su tortura.

- Hora de hacerte reaccionar Tamaki.- Susurró, para después bajar sus besos hasta el cuello del chiquillo, transformándose estos en placenteras lamidas para luego llegar a ser juguetones mordizcos. Logrando que el "king" desde ya estuviera atento a todos los movimientos de quien lo tenía bajo control.

-Ah, eso duele...- Dijo en un hilo de voz. Puesto que, el de ojos oscuros, ya no se conformaba solo con su cuello si no que, de un momento a otro, pasó al pecho del rubio, el cual había descubierto en la otra habitación. Torturando a Tamaki mientras se divertía con sus pezones. Y muy pronto lo haría con algo más...

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó travieso.- Parece que si, porque estas gimiendo demasiado, Tama-chan.- Comentó con una clara intención de aumentar el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho.

-Eres... muy cruel con...migo...- Respondió como pudo, pues la excitación lo dejaba casi en blanco como para pensar en otra cosa.

-Es tu castigo.- Le murmuró regresando al rostro del king.- Haré que tengas tantas ganas que luego no podrás resistirte a mi.-

-¿Y quién...se... está resistiendo..?- Dijo desafiante.

Con una respuesta así, Kyouya solo pudo sonreir. Para luego entregar un nuevo beso al de estilo principesco. Uno mucho más apasionado que el anterior.

-"Sabe muy dulce... Jamás creí que Kyouya tuviera una lengua y labios tan dul..."- Tamaki se traumó con la brillante idea que cruzó su mente en solo un par de segundos.- "¡Kyouya ha bebido esa cosa, por eso sabe así¡Si le pusieran a cualquiera en frente lo haría de todas formas¡Debo detenerlo! Pero, se siente...tan bien que... ¡NO¡Soy su mejor amigo¡No puedo permitir que, solo porque este bajo el efecto de esto, pierda algo tan preciado! Pero, lo hace tan bien que... ¡QUE NO¡La virginidad de okasan está en juego!"-

Kyouya ya iba acercándose a los pantalones de Tamaki. Tomándose todo el tiempo para hacerlo más sensual, desabrochando con la boca el cierre.

-Kyouya...no...- Pedía agitado el rey.

- Mentiroso, ruegas porque lo hagamos.-

-Pero, tu no...detente.- Cada vez la voz se le entrecortaba más y más.

-Ni de broma.-

-Kyouya...-

-¿Mmmm?-

-¡Perdoname!- Gritó tomando un florero de la comoda junto a la cama, ropiendolo en la cabeza del chico. Dejandolo totalmente inconciente sobre Tamaki.- ¡AAAH LO MATE!

¡¡¡ Kyouyaaa respondemeeee, no quería golpearte tan duro pero, era por tu bien!!!. ¡Dime algo!-

-Voy...a..matarte...baka...- Contestó encima de la cama moviendo un brazo en cualquier dirección.

-¡Estas vivo! Pero...¡quiere matarme¡Nooo!.- Chilló tomando las llaves directo del pantalon del muchacho ahora en estado nock out. Saliendo como loco del lugar directo a lo que podría ser un sitio seguro.- "En mi casa lo dejaran entrar y cuando llegue a mi habitación estará ahí con esa cara malvada. ¡¿A donde puedo ir?!. ¿Los gemelos? No, ellos de seguro se reirán de mi y le dirán donde estoy. ¿Mori y Honey sempai? Luego de que Kyouya los sacara de la habitación...mala idea...¡Ah¡Haruhi¡Ella me ayudara!"

Como si viniera de una maratón corrió hasta el auto, de un salto se metió en su limosina para indicarle torpemente al chofer que manejara a toda velocidad a casa de Haruhi.

No tardó mucho en llegar.

Rápidamente tocó la puerta de entrada y al poco tiempo, la chiquilla como siempre con una expresión despreocupada abrió pero, para su sorpresa el rey unicamente la abrazó, lloró un par de cosas incomprensibles. Y sin siquiera pedir permiso se escondió en el armario. Quedándose durante horas ahí sin moverse.

La mente de Tamaki era un caos. En tan solo un día, golpeo a Kyouya, cosa que nunca se habría imaginado, pues nadie en el mundo tenía el suficiente valor para tocar a Ootori Kyouya. Sin embargo, él lo hizo y antes de ello rogaba porque el muchacho terminara con lo que había empezado. Realmente le había gustado lo que "okasan" le hacía. Cada vez que pensaba en eso Tamaki aferraba sus piernas avergonzado. Sobretodo cuando lo recordaba con esa expresión tan sexy sobre él.

-"¿Por qué tuve que golpearlo?. Si me hacía sentir tan bien...Pero¡no, eso es muy egoista de mi parte!. Kyouya estaba drogado y cuando el efecto pasara y se diera cuenta de que lo hicimos, luego me odiaría y...eso sería horrible..."-

Durante las horas que estuvo ahí encerrado. El rey del Host tuvo mucho tiempo para gastarlo en conclusiones e imaginaciones de diferente tipo, aunque a ratos muchos recuerdos le traían problemas. Después de todo el rubio por infantil que sea...es un hombre también...

"Pensar en lo sensual que puede ser.

Sus tácticas para "eso" son realmente impresionantes...ah ojala y me hubiera dejado las amarras..."- Era ahí cuando comenzaban los problemas pues la imaginación de Tamaki comenzaba a subir de tono... y no era lo único que subía. –¡Guuuaaa bájate¡Bájate! – Lloraba entre murmullos el king una vez que miraba entre sus piernas, haciendo todo lo posible porque Haruhi no lo escuchara y fuera a ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba al simple recuerdo de Kyouya.

" Pero, eso hubiera sido como una violación, además no podría abrazarlo ni nada, pensándolo bien, eso sería un poco masoquista ¿no?. No lo sé..buaaa okasan ¡lo siento!"

"¿Y si él en verdad, lo hubiera hecho porque quería?.

Luego, de seguro nos habríamos casado y nos iríamos a vivir juntos en una linda mansión en el campo y okasan tendría muchos hijos bellos que se parecieran a mi y ... pero...Kyouya...no puede...porque...es...¡HOMBRE¡Dios estoy pensando todo esto con un chico¡Y casi lo hago con uno! (acaba de darse cuenta...) ¡¿Cómo paso estoooo?!"

"Aunque, en verdad me gustó...será posible que ¿me de otra oportunidad?...aaay acabo de admitir que me gusta un chico...¡pero! no es cualquiera, es Kyouya, seeeh con eso esta bien..."

Como ya estaba asumido, parecía que todo iba bien, hasta que, él que rondó en sus pensamientos durante horas. Apareció en su busca.

-"¡Oh no, está aquí!"- Los pensamientos de Tamaki iban aumentando a medida que la conversación entre Kyouya y Ranka continuaba.- "¡No puede ser, está herido¡De seguro me odia!" "¡Debo salir de aquí!...Irá al baño, es mi oportunidad."- Cuando los pasos se alejarón, Tamaki en seguida abrió la puerta y gateo hasta la salida. Sin embargo un par de zapatos negros le obstruyeron el escape.

-"Haruhi no usa de estos..ni Ranka tampoco..."-

-¿Vas a alguna parte?-

-Gya...Ky..¡Kyouya! je je ¿qué te trae por estos lados?- Preguntó desde el piso el rubio con los nervios en punta.

Vine a buscarte, todos estaban muy preocupados por ti y me enviaron para llevarte a tu casa.-

-Yo...yo...-

-Si, tu, tu, tengo muy en claro que tu egocentrismo esta en primer lugar pero, no es tiempo para eso. Diles adios Tamaki.-

-Adios.- Dijo llorando mientras era arrastrado por el otro muchacho. Con la misma cara que de seguro ha tenido el siguiente sentenciado a la guillotina.

¡Vuelve cuando quieras Kyouya-kun!-

Muchas gracias Ranka-chan- Respondió algo indiferente aún tirando del rubio.

* * *

CONTINUARA... 

Estoy en un lugar incivilizado kon suerte un ciber...aaay Dios..TT pero subo lo ke puedo mientras...no esperen muxa rapidez onegaii...T-T me siento mal por esto..

pasando a otro tema KISIERA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS KE ME APOYARON Y DEJAN SUS REVIEWS Y POR SUPUESTO A LOS KE SE DAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y TODO EN VERDAD ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR SU APOYO KE LAS GANAS ME VOLVIERON EN SEGUIDA YA NO ME DEPRIMIRE MAS MIL GRACIAS EN VERDAD /( NO SE PREOKUPEN KONTESTARE LOS REVIEWS EN SERIOU!!!)

Espero y les haya gustado este cap!

gracias a todos!

-Gitan-


End file.
